


Sinken

by JoanneDelany



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, RMS Titanic, Titanic References, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDelany/pseuds/JoanneDelany
Summary: Das Leben war doch genau das, oder? Eine Ansammlung von Gelegenheiten.Ashton Fell verteilte Lächeln wie Bonbons, als er auf das Schiff zuschritt. Er war nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Aber während er den Kopf in den Nacken kippen ließ, rollte der Name mit sehr viel Atem und Bewunderung über seine Lippen. "Titanic", sagte er.Ein Abenteuer. Ja, das würde es wohl werden.(AU, Slash, Titanic Referenzen)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Eins

Wenn Ashton Fell ehrlich zu sich war, hatte es sehr viele Vorteile, Ashton Fell zu sein. Da war zum einen die Kleidung. Kopf eines erfolgreichen Imperiums, die edelsten Stoffe, die bestsitzensten Anzüge, schmeichelnde Schnitte, feine Muster, Goldknöpfe, Lackschuhe. Viele Lagen teuerste Seide im Bauch des modernsten Luxusliners der Welt und ein paar Gäste, die seine Roben trugen. Völlerei, Tanz und Wollust. Seine liebsten Sünden.  
Zum anderen war da das restliche Brimborium.  
Zigaretten aus Kuba, Hausmädchen, Gärtner, ein Koch, der ihm alle Wünsche von den Lippen ablas. Eine der teuersten Suiten auf dem bis dato größten Passagierschiff der Welt. Verhätschelndes Personal, Mister Fell hier. Sir, Sir, Sir da.  
Normalerweise hielt er Überseereisen für mondän und schickte Angestellte. Oder seinen Sekretär. Aber einige Tage auf einem schwimmenden Luxushotel mit einigen der reichsten Menschen der Welt auf dem Weg nach New York? Man hätte ihn schon umbringen müssen, damit er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen ließ. Denn war das nicht alles, was das Leben ausmachte? Gelegenheiten? Gute, schlechte, hervorragende.  
Eine Fahrt auf der „Titanic“ zählte wohl zu letzteren.  
Er würde dabei sein, wie Geschichte geschrieben wurde. Und wenn es etwas gab, was Ashton Fell noch mehr interessierte als Geld und Glanz, dann waren es Geschichten.

Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern gegen die champagnerfarbenen Ledersitze.  
Sein Fahrer warf ihm nicht mal mehr einen Blick zu, als sie auf den Platz bogen, auf dem bereits in geschäftigem Gewusel Damen in wunderbaren Kleidern und Herren in mehr oder minder gut sitzenden Smokings (Dieser Saum, großer Gott!) ihr Gepäck aus Autos hieven ließen.  
Ashtons Fahrer, Brian, hielt recht weit vorn und sofort eilten drei händeringende Pagen herbei. „Sir“, sagte Brian und nickte, bevor er ausstieg und Ashton die Tür öffnete. Als Ashton sich erhob und an die frische Luft trat, streifte er mit der Hand beinahe beiläufig die seines Fahrers. Brian verzog keine Miene.  
Ein weiterer Vorteil, Ashton Fell zu sein war, dass niemand allzuviele Fragen stellte.  
Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihm sein Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten und dafür äußerst großzügig behandelt zu werden.  
Denn wo andere Reiche geizig geworden waren, war Ashton für seine Generosität bekannt.  
Nicht nur in Geld.  
Gesetze erzeugte am obersten Ende der Gesellschaft eine erstaunliche Menge zugekniffener Augen. Da, wo diese Augen weiter unten ganz genau hinschauen würden. Oder anders gesagt: Wer reich war, durfte tun und lassen, was er wollte, solang er sich nur nicht dabei erwischen ließ.

Ashton war nicht leicht zu beeindrucken, aber als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und seinen Blick über das Schiff schweifen ließ, nickte er anerkennend.  
„Eine Schönheit“, sagte er zu Brian und strich sich das wolkenweiße Sakko glatt. Hoffentlich hatte es vom Sitzen keine Falten bekommen.  
„Wahrlich eine Schönheit. Zumindest von außen. Hoffen wir, dass sie eine gute Lady ist und auch von innen glänzen kann. Nicht wahr, Brian? Das ist doch oft das Problem, die inneren Werte.“ Einer der Pagen reichte ihm seinen Spazierstock und den kleinen Koffer mit seinen persönlichen Gegenständen, die er nicht hatte aus der Hand geben wollen.  
„Sir?“, sagte Brian. Halb Frage, halb Feststellung.  
„Was ein Glück“, antwortete Ashton, „dass bei dir alles stimmt. Innen und“, er musterte ihn mit einem verspielten Lächeln, „außen.“  
Ashton seufzte und nahm seinen Hut entgegen. „Mach in den zwei Wochen keinen Unfug, Brian. Ich melde mich, sobald ich in New York bin.“  
Ein letztes Lächeln, ein letzes Händeschütteln, um ein wenig länger mit dem Daumen auf den Fingern des anderen zu verweilen, dann Kopfnicken und Abenteuer. Es würde eins werden, da war sich Ashton sicher.

Ashton machte ein Geräuch zwischen Pikiertheit und Belustigung, als ihn beinahe zwei Jungs in Knickerbockerhosen und löchrigen Hemden über den Haufen rannten. Sie haschten nacheinander und lachten dabei glockenhell. Ein Mann, vermutlich ihr Vater, murmelte etwas Entschuldigendes und tippte sich an den Schirm seines Arbeiterhutes, als er an Ashton vorbeieilte.  
Das passierte nicht oft.  
Also, dass er Kontakt zu Menschen hatte, die sich nicht mit Rosenwasser wuschen und sich keine maßgeschneiderte Kleidung leisten konnten.  
Ashton hatte seine Tage, dessen war er sich bewusst, in einer Glaskugel gelebt. Um ihn herum eine Welt, die nie nahe an ihn herankam. Zwischen ihm und ihr lag immer eine Wand. Eine durchscheinende zwar, eine wunderschöne. Aber eine ohne Risse. Aberdeen war seine Glaskugel gewesen, für so lange Zeit.  
Seine nähere Umgebung hatte er gestaltet, aus Kissen und Stoff und Schönheit. Der Rest da draußen? Der interessierte ihn bloß als Zeitvertreib für einen neugierigen Geist.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass er die kommenden Tage auf einem Schiff verbringen würde, auf dem es vorkommen konnte, das jemand von außen an diese Glaskugel klopfte, ließ ihn mit einer Art unaufgeregter Nervosätit zurück. Vielleicht würde es eine willkommene Abwechslung sein.  
Vielleicht auch ein Desaster.  
Aber für diesen Fall hatte er ja das Essen, den Wein, die Spirituosen und die Pagen. Alle mit der feinen Aura des Dekadenten, des Aufmüpfigen.  
Er würde sie schon zu zähmen wissen.  
Ashton ließ seinen Blick über den Platz wandern, während er langsam auf das Schiff zuschlenderte. Über Hüte und glänzende Herrenhaare, über Schirmmützen und Krempen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er sich selbst den Hut auf und ging sicheren Schrittes weiter.  
Ein Abenteuer.


	2. Zwei

Ashton verteilte Lächeln wie Bonbons und bahnte sich seinen Weg über den Zugang auf Deck. Von hier oben sahen die Wartenden am Boden irgendwie albern aus. Wie Zurückgelassene. Wie Neider.  
Das war er gewöhnt.  
Noch hatte er keine große Lust, in den Hallen zu wandeln, die in dem Prospekt so nett angekündigt worden waren, eine Herde Superlative.  
Einzigartig. Perfekt. Revolutionär.  
Stattdessen verweilte er, die manikürten Hände auf dem Geländer und tastete die Menge mit wanderndem Blick ab. Er blieb an einem rotbraunen Haarschopf hängen, an einem schmalen Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und dunklen Augen. Er mochte es, wie sich der (billige, ekelhafte, unpassende) Stoff über seine knorrigen Schultern spannte. Wieder dieses Gefühl von... Vibration, von Andersartigkeit.  
Es war lange her, dass Ashton aus seiner Glaskugel geklettert war.  
Vielleicht das letzte Mal auf dieser unsäglichen Modenschau, die unter dem Novum der Streetwear gelaufen war. Es schauderte ihn bei dem Gedanken.  
„Sir“, riss ihn einer der Pagen aus den Gedanken. Er hatte Sommersprossen wie Sternenkonstellationen. Für Sommersprossen hatte Ashton schon immer eine Schwäche gehabt.  
„Ich bringe Ihr Gepäck in Ihre Suite?“, es war halb Frage, halb Statement und Ashton nickte.  
„Ich folge später“, sagte er mit samtweicher Schmeichelstimm und drehte an dem Ring an seinem kleinen Finger. „Ich möchte noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.“

Eine Weile schaute er bloß den Zurückgelassenen bei ihrem Gewinke, ihren Tränen zu. „Sir?“, die Stimme schreckte ihn auf. Ashton seufzte und nahm das Glas Champagner, das ihm eine schöne Frau mit dunkelblonden Locken und knallrotem Lippenstift entgegenstreckte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Willkommen an Bord der MS Titanic, Sir“, sagte sie.  
Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
„Wahrlich eine Schönheit“, entgegnete er, nicht ganz eindeutig, ob er das Schiff oder die Angstellte meinte. Auf ihren Wangen schien ein wunderbares Rot durch ihre blasse Haut.  
„Danke, Sir. Ich denke, Mister Andrews wird Ihre Meinung sehr zu schätzen wissen. Sie sind doch Mister Fell, oder? Ich kenne Ihre Arbeit. Ihre Roben sind superb, Sir. Ich wünschte, sie wären ein paar tausend Pfund billiger.“  
Sie wurde noch ein bisschen röter und Ashton legte den Kopf noch ein wenig schräger.  
Dann lächelte er.  
„An Bord haben wir ein paar tausend Frachkisten voller Seide, Miss. Ich wette, sie würden in Apricot einfach bezaubernd aussehen.“  
Ihr Lächeln teilte ihr Gesicht in zwei.  
„Sir?“  
„Sie dürfen sich gern an meinen Sekretär wenden. Mister Maston wird Ihnen helfen. Ich denke, wir können das ein oder andere Stück entbehren. Wenn ich weiß, dass es eine so schöne Frau wie Sie kleiden wird. Bitte sprechen Sie mit ihm“, er nickte und drehte sich dann zur Reling, erklärte das Gespräch mit seinen Gesten für beendet.  
„Danke, Sir“, hörte er die Dame noch nuscheln. Bevor sie gehen konnte, schob er ihr ein „Und bringen Sie eine Flasche davon“ hinterher, er nickte auf sein Glas, „Oder besser zwei in meine Suite. Das sollte als Dankeschön genügen.“  
Danach wandte er sich wieder seinen Studien zu.  
Also denen eines Rotschopfes, der sich ziemlich selbstischer durch die Passagiere schlängelte, die Sonne malte Flecken auf seinen abgenutzten Anzug. Auch er würde hervorragend in Seide aussehen.  
Ein Tuch, nicht mehr.  
Ashton lächelte und spreizte den Finger, als er vom Champagner nippte.

Ah.  
Der andere Mann schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben. Interessant. Auf Ashtons Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, dass der andere auf diese Entfernung unmöglich würde erkennen können.  
Welten zwischen ihnen.  
Er hob sein Glas und prostete dem Fremden zu, bevor er den Champagner an die Lippen schob.  
Er wusste nicht, was es war. Vielleicht hatte er schon immer eine Schwäche für Rothaarige gehabt. Vielleicht war es auch die Seeluft.  
Ashton hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass ihn Männer sehr viel mehr interessierten als Frauen. Um nicht zu sagen, dass ihn nur Männer interessierten.  
Eine schwierige, eine unmögliche Position, in seiner Zeit.  
Aber niemand schien zu genau hinzusehen, wer sein Zimmer betrat und wer es verließ.  
Einer der vielen Vorteile, reich und beliebt zu sein. Seine Partner waren Bedienstete, Angestellte, manchmal Prostiuierte.  
Er genoss die Zeit mit ihnen, bezahlte sie, schickte sie nach draußen.  
Wenigstens hatte er sich nie Gedanken um ein Erbe machen müssen.  
Wieder dieses Lächeln.  
Dann glitt sein Blick das Deck entlang.  
Der Fremde hatte ihm zurückgeprostet, billgen Wein in der Hand. Ein Luxus für ihn, sicherlich. Diese Dritte-Klasse-Meute kannte kaum etwas anderes als Aquavit und selbstgedrehte Zigaretten, die einen husten ließen. Ashton hätte gern eine davon geraucht. Es ließ einen so lebendig fühlen, wenn man dachte, man müsse ersticken. Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als der Fremde sich in Bewegung setzte und einen Weg zu ihm herauf zu suchen schien. Bei der Abfahrt würde sicherlich noch niemand allzu genau darauf achten, welche Klasse sich mit welcher tummelte.  
Interessant.  
Ashton hob die Hand und winkte einen der anderen Kellner zu sich, einen gedrungenen Burschen mit kaum überschminkter Akne und hellen Augen. Mit einer sicheren Handbewegung stellte er das leer getrunkene Champagnerglas auf dem Tablett ab. „Whisky“, orderte er, ohne seinen Blick von dem Rotschopf zu nehmen. „Nicht zu torfig. Sherryfass. Mindestens 30 Jahre. Alles andere wäre eine Beleidigung.“ Dann lehnte er sich an die Reling, die Sonne im Gesicht und wartete.


	3. Drei

Bis der andere Mann bei ihm angekommen war, hatte ihm der Kellner den gewünschten Whiskey gebracht, er schwappte honigfarben in einem schweren Glas aus Kristall, Verzierungen wie Blumen, sie stießen gegen Ashtons Fingerkuppen, als er das Glas an die Lippen setzte.  
Er nahm einen Schluck, ließ den Alkohol auf der Zunge perlen, bevor er sich zu dem Fremden umwandte. Dieser hatte sich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn gestellt. Sein Lächeln zeigte Zähne. „Sir, ein wunderschöner Tag, um auf Reisen zu gehen, meine Sie nicht?“  
Ashton musterte ihn, ließ seine Augen unverwandt über das Gesich streicheln, über die Strähnen, die widerspenstig von den Schläfen des Fremden abstanden, die Schatten unter seinen Wangenknochen, die schmalen Lippen, die leichte Vertiefung unter seinem Kehlkopf.  
Ashton schluckte.  
Der Whisky schmeckte nach Kirsche, wie gewünscht. Leicht nach Birne. Brannte kaum nach. Er hob die Hand und winkte einen anderen Kellner heran.  
„Noch einen“, bestellte er, obwohl das Glas noch nicht leer war. Er würdigte den Bediensteten keines Blickes.

Ashton lehnte die Hüfte gegen die Reling und starrte dem Fremden in die Augen. Um ihn herum glotzten die Leute. Ein Erste-Klasse-Passagier, der sich noch vor dem Ablegen mit dem Abschaum abgab? Auch die Kellner blinzelten irritiert. Ashton hätte es nicht weniger kümmern können.  
„Man sagt“, antwortete er auf die Worte des anderen, „dass eine leichte Brise perfekt für die Schifffahrt sei“, er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal unverholen über das Gesicht des anderen gleiten. „Ich zumindest habe vor, meine Reise zu genießen.“  
Der Fremde lachte.  
„Kommt dieser Spruch nicht aus der Segelschifffahrt?“ Er schaute auf Ashtons Glas und leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. „Mit dem Genießen scheinen Sie’s aber ernst zu meinen. Erst Champagner, dann ein Whiskey, der vermutlich teurer ist als mein Arm.“  
Sein Blick flirrte kurz über das Deck. „Sie werden aber nicht viel Freude an Ihrem Genuss haben, Sir, wenn Ihresgleichen schon von einem winzigen Gespräch aussehen, als würden sie am liebsten auf die Planken kotzen.“

Ein Muskel zuckte unter Ashtons Auge. Ohne Zögern hielt er dem Fremden das Whiskyglas hin. „Ich habe mir noch nie besonders viel aus der Meinung anderer gemacht, keine Sorge“, sagte er.  
Wo blieb der Kellner so lang?  
Ah, da bahnte er sich seinen Weg, schob und zerrte. Ashton nahm das neue Glas, nicht ohne dem Bediensteten unter Blicken der Mitreisenden ein paar Pfund zuzustecken. Eine beiläufige, eine geübte Geste.  
„Ich wäre nie so weit gekommen“, fuhr er fort und lehnte sich wieder an die Brüstung, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass nichts seinen wolkenweisen Anzug beschmutzte, „hätte die Meinung anderer je eine Rolle gespielt.“  
Ohne dem anderen zuzuprosten, nahm er einen Schluck, seine Augen starr auf die des Fremden fixiert.  
„Und was ist mit Ihnen? Machen Sie sich etwas daraus, dass Sie nicht hierher gehören?“  
Der Fremde hielt dem Blick stand. Griff nach dem Whiskey, trank einen Schluck. Schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte langsam. „Wenn Sie wüssten, sagte er schließlich, „wo ich schon überall nicht hingehört hab.“  
Ashtons Blick fixierte die kleine Bewegung, die die Zunge des anderen gegen das Glas beschrieb, ein perfekter Bogen gegen die Kanten, ein Kontrast, ein weiches Schmiegen.  
Ashton war schon immer für Gegensätze gewesen. Blau zu Grün und Schwarz zu Weiß, Karo zu der Strenge eines Trenchcoats, Leder zu Metall.

Auch er nahm einen Schluck, kopierte die Geste des anderen und leckte sich einen Tropfen des Getränks von den Lippen,  
„Lassen Sie mich raten“, fing er an und verzog keine Miene. „Sie haben nirgendwo gehört. Sie wollen weg davon, hin zu etwas wie Heimat, aber Sie sind sich sicher, dass es das auch dort nicht finden werden. Reiche Verwandtschaft vielleicht? Reiche Verwandtschaft, die zu knauserig ist, Ihnen mehr als ... sieben Pfund für eine Unterkunft in der dritten Klasse zu zahlen?“  
Der Fremde blinzelte ungläubig. Jetzt sprach er schnell und wütend.  
„Es ist Verwandschaft, meine Einzige. Und sie ist nicht knauserig. Denn falls Sie den Überblick auf Ihrem hohen Ross verloren haben sollten, sieben Pfund sind in den meisten unserer Welten mehrere Monatsgehälter.“ Der Fremde unterbrach den Blickkontakt. „Meine Tante ist großartig“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

Ashton lachte ein kurzes, ein dunkles, ein kehliges Lachen. Der Whisky und der Champagner bereits ein angenehmes Summen in seinem Kopf.  
Ein Spiel.  
Nichts weiter.  
Traf das im Grunde nicht auf alles zu?  
Er drehte den Ring an seinem Finger.  
„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Ihre Tante großartig ist.“ Er nahm einen weiteren, langen Schluck. Weshalb war das Glas wieder leer? Er stellte es mit einem hörbaren Klicken auf ein Tablett eines vorbeihuschenden Kellners. Blonde Locken, volle Lippen. Mmh.  
Ein Amor inmitten eines Haufen langweiliger Höllenkreaturen.  
„Aber unterschätzen Sie mich nicht. Der Blick von hier, von meinem, wie Sie es nennen, hohen Ross, ist großartig. Besser zumindest als von Ihrer Spelunke aus. Haben Sie bei sich überhaupt Fenster? Oder liegen Sie im Dunkeln und warten, ja, warten. Auf was? Ich mag es mir kaum ausmalen. Sicher würde ich mit meiner eingeschränkten Fantasie sowieso danebenliegen.“  
Der Fremde stürzte den Whisky herab. Eine Schande. Seine Augen blitzten.  
Ah. Wunderbar. Es gab doch nichts schöneres als diesen Moment des Überkochens. Diesen Funken. Ashton genoss. Leckte ihn auf. Ein Brummen in der Kehle, weit hinten. Der andere Funkelte.  
„Und was bringt es mir, dass ich weiß, wie gut es andere Menschen haben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich den Standard nicht erreichen werde?“ Er knallte das Glas auf das Tablett. „War das der einzige Grund, weswegen Sie mit mir reden wollten? Um sich an mir zu belustigen? Mir zu zeigen was ich nie haben kann, einfach zum Spaß? Ich hab zwar nicht das gleiche Geld, aber ich bin immer noch ein Mensch und ganz ehrlich, solche Leute wie Sie könnten sich nicht mal den Arsch ohne Menschen wie mich abwischen!“  
Ashton lachte wieder, ein dunkles Blubbern in seiner Brust und verschränkte seine Finger aneinander, ließ die Arme locker vor seinen Bauch baumeln.  
„Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden?“, sagte er mit deutlich hörbarem Spott in der Stimme. „Das ist eine interessante Interpretation unserer Zusammenkunft. Ich hätte es eher als...“, er hobt die Augenbrauen, „gegenseitige Anziehung gedeutet. Sie haben nach etwas gesucht, ich habe nach etwas gesucht, jetzt liegt es an uns, herauszubekommen, ob wir es gefunden haben.“  
Der Zorn des anderen amüsierte ihn. Manchmal waren Menschen viel zu leicht zu durchschauen, selbst für jemanden wie ihn, der kaum Zeit mit ihnen, sondern Zeit über ihnen verbrachte. Von kleinen Aussichtsnischen in der Oper, auf Laufsteg-Events. Und anderswo. Wieder das kleine Lachen.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie suchen, aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich keinen besonders Menschen gefunden. Wissen Sie was? Lecken Sie mich am Arsch.“  
Der Fremde drehte sich weg. Seine Schultern hoben sich im Takt seines zu raschen Atems. Ashton konnte sich beinahe vorstellen, wie sich der Brustkorb des Mannes unter seinen Händen anfühlen würde. Die harten Rippen unter seinen Fingern. Ah. „Eine angenehme Überfahrt, Arschloch“, knurrte der Fremde mühsam beherrscht, würdigte Ashton keines Blickes und stürmte in Richtung des anderen Decks.

Für einen Moment überlegte Ashton, ihm zu folgen. Aber stattdessen blieb er an der Reling stehen, die Augen gegen die Sonne gekniffen und lachte weiter sein leises Lachen. Wenn er noch einen Beweis dafür gebraucht hatte, dass er nicht für das Mondäne geboren war, dann hatte er ihn gerade bekommen. In Form einiger böswillig ausgespuckten Worte, in Form eines Hitzkopfes, der sich vieles viel zu schnell zu Herzen nahm.  
Solche Menschen gab es auch da oben, da oben bei ihm und den reichen Zehntausend.  
Aber alles, was sie taten, war im Grunde Inszenierung, war im Grunde ein Schauspiel. Alles, was sie taten, war nicht echt. Es war das, was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Neid. Eifersucht. Jähzorn. Wunderbare böse Worte, die an ihnen klebten wie geteerte Federn.  
Dieser Fremde, überkam es Ashton, war echt.  
Alles an ihm strahlte es aus, eine ungelenkte, eine raue, eine bloße Energie, nicht verdeckt, nicht verborgen.  
Ashton wusste mit brutaler Deutlichkeit: Er würde ihn wiedersehen. Würde ihn wiedersehen wollen. Eine willkommene Abwechslung im Spiegelkabinett der Lügen, das sich tagtäglich um ihn herum aufbaute. Die Glaskugel. Eine Illusion.  
Welch bessere Gelegenheit, die Hände dagegenzulehnen und von der anderen Seite zumindest ein Pochen zu spüren, als diese Schifffahrt.  
Aber jetzt wurde es erstmal Zeit für das Willkommensbankett.  
Das Deck hatte sich schon merklich zu leeren begonnen.  
Ashton musste sich beeilen, sich einen anderen Anzug anziehen (Es wäre ein Skandal gewesen, hätte er zum Empfang den gleichen getragen). Ihn beschlich das sichere Gefühl, dass er noch eine Weile würde über den Fremden nachdenken müssen.  
Aber gut, er hatte Zeit.


	4. Vier

Die Zeit wurde zu eng.  
Manchmal passierte das, einfach so.  
Ashton stand an Deck, eine Zigarette in der Hand und das Herz auf dem Ärmel.  
Er hatte vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Champagner getrunken, vielleicht ein paar zu viele Hände geschüttelt. Ja, Sir, Ja Ma’am, Sie sehen wirklich bezaubernd aus. Oh, ist das eine Robe von mir? Lassen Sie sich nicht hereinlegen, Ma’am, natürlich habe ich gleich erkannt, dass Sie etwas von mir tragen. Oh ja, türkis ist ihre Farbe.  
Der Rauch schmeckte nach Freiheit.  
Nur ein bisschen, hinter einem Wust aus Dunst und Beklommenheit.

Ashton hatte sich nie selten Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es hätte kommen können, wäre er nicht in diese reiche Welt hineingeboren. Seine Eltern hatten schon Geld gehabt, deren Eltern davor. Er hatte sich nie anstrengen müssen.  
Höchstens, um seine, nun, besonderen Vorlieben zu verbergen.  
Aber keine Tür der Welt war ihm verschlossen gewesen.  
Wo kamen nur diese Gedanken her.  
Musste die Seeluft sein, ganz sicher.  
Wenn es nach Salz roch, fielen Hoffnungsgedanken schwer.

Als die Angestellten mit ihren Fracks und ihren Handschuhen ihm heute die Holztür aufgestoßen hatten, er mit der Hand an der Hutkrempe und einem Nicken im Nacken, hatte er daran gedacht, wie das erste mal die Zweifel gekommen waren.  
John hatte er geheißen, der einfachste aller Namen für die komplizierteste aller Figuren in seinem Leben.  
Auch er hatte Geld gehabt, war aber aus dem Nichts gekommen. Ein Aufsteiger der, wie Ashton nicht erst seit heute wusste, in der Gesellschaft mit gerümpfter Nase gemustert wurde.  
Du bist dein eigener Mann, hatte er gesagt, seine Hand auf Ashtons Brust.  
Sie hatten oft so gelegen. So eng.  
Ich war niemals mein eigener Mann, hatte Ashton geantwortet. Ich habe immer jemandem gehört. Meinen Eltern. Meinen Großeltern. Dem Geld.  
John hatte ihn angesehen, Tiefe in den dunklen Augen.  
Das ist traurig, hatte er gesagt. Das ist traurig für dich, weil nichts so sehr das Leben ausmacht, wie sein eigener Mann zu sein.  
Ashton hatte es versucht. Und er war gescheitert.

Jetzt war er seinen Weg gegangen, aber noch immer nicht frei, ein Sklave von Ruhm und Geld und diesen kleinen Häppchen, die sie auf Cocktailpartys verteilten.  
Er seufzte und atmete Rauch gegen die klare Nachtluft.  
Sie hatten Southampton längst hinter sich gelassen und sich auf den Weg ins Nirgendwo gemacht, nur begleiteten von Rauschen und dem fernen Klang von Musik.  
Manchmal glaubte er, wenn er nur lang genug in die Sterne starrte, würden sie ihn mitnehmen.  
Überallhin.  
Nach oben.  
Er wusste nicht, woher diese Sehnsucht kam.  
Er wusste nur, dass sie schwer auf seiner Brust saß und das Atmen schmerzvoll färbte.

Ein Lachen riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln versuchte er, im Dunkeln der kleinen Lampen etwas auszumachen.  
Ob er, ob sie, ob die Titanic von oben auch aussah wie ein Sternenhimmel?  
Diese Idee pochte in seinem Kopf, als er sich langsam, die Hand an der Reling auf den Weg in Richtung des Lachens machte.  
Es kam vom Bug, vom Bereich der dritten Klasse.  
Ashton war das egal.  
Er hatte sich, außer den Zigaretten, noch eine Flasche des Champagners mit nach draußen genommen. Dafür, dass er schon reichlich betrunken war, ging er noch recht elegant, die Zigarette in der einen Hand, in der anderen den Alkohol. Das Mondlicht färbte sein fliederfarbenes Hemd unter dem dunklen Sakko grau.

Es überraschte ihn nicht mal, dass es der Fremde war, der lachend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, die Zigarette in seinem Mundwinkel ein Glühwürmchen, ein Funke, ein Licht.  
Es war, als hätten sie sich angezogen. Da, unter den Sternen. Ein hellerer. Ein dunklerer.  
Wie hieß dieses Sternenbild doch gleich?  
Ah.

„Gestatten Sie?“, fragte Ashton, wartete nicht und stellte sich, kaum zwei Meter vom Fremden entfernt an die Reling und rauchte.  
Auch der schien nicht sonderlich überrascht.  
„Und wenn ich es einfach nicht gestatte?“, sagte er. Der Mann sah nicht mal auf. Qualm in den Sternen.  
„Dann würde ich Ihnen vermutlich einfach Champagner anbieten“, sagte Ashton. Die Glut mit jedem Zug ein Schatten, ein Licht auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ich glaube, so sind wir. Diese ,nicht netten Menschen‘ wie Sie uns nennen. Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun, und dann bieten wir anderen einfach so ein Gläschen an. Wobei“, er schaute ein wenig hilflos auf seine Hand. „Mit Glas kann ich nicht dienen, so scheint es.“ Er machte eine Geste zwischen Schulternzucken und Abwinken.

Jetzt schaute der Mann ihn doch an und setzte sich auf. Offenbar war auch er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.  
„Gut“, sagte er, „dann gestatte ich es nicht.“ Er drückte sich nach oben und nahm Ashton die Flasche ab. „Also ganz selbstlos ist das ,Gläschen‘ ja nicht, denn Sie möchten etwas und bestechen mich, damit ich Ihnen gestatte, hier zu rauchen.“ Der Fremde trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Verzog das Gesicht.  
„Mir wäre der Whiskey lieber gewesen, aber ich nehme auch die Blubberbrause.“ Er reichte Ashton den Champagner.   
„Mir auch“, sagte Ashton, nahm die Flasche mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen und schluckte einmal, zweimal, etwas von dem prickelnden Gesöff herunter.  
Dann starrte er aufs Wasser.  
Von hier oben war kaum etwas zu erkennen, nur ein Dunkel, das tanzte.  
Waren sie das nicht alle?  
Ashton seufzte.  
Er hätte wirklich den Whisky mitbringen sollen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie den Eindruck gewonnen haben, ich würde mich für etwas besseres halten“, fuhr er fort und reichte dem Fremden die Flasche zurück. „Die Wahrheit ist“, er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Schiffes, „ich halte das alles hier für eine Zeitverschwendung. Für eine Gelegenheit, ja. Aber für eine Zeitverschwendung.“  
Er schnippte die Zigarette über die Reling und kramte in seiner Jacketttasche nach einer neuen. „Aber so wie ich Sie einschätze, sind Sie von diesem Bekenntnis wenig beeindruckt.“  
Der Fremde schaute Ashton an, ein wenig nachdenklich.  
„Zeitverschwendung?“, fragte er. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie dumm das ist? Das hier ist ein Abenteuer! Vielleicht nicht für Sie, aber das ist es. Diese Freiheit, alle Menschen und Charaktere die hier aufeinandertreffen, wundervoll!“, sie reichten die Flasche weiter zwischen ihnen herum.  
Einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.  
Dann: „Aber hey, vielleicht nehme ich deshalb auch ihre Entschuldigung an. Kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand von so hoch auf mein Niveau herabbegibt.“ Ein kleines Grinsen. „Also, sagen Sie. Warum ist das eine Zeitverschwendung?“ Wieder machte Ashton diese Dazwischen-Geste und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.  
„Ich vermute, es ist eine Zeitverschwendung, weil sich alles immer und ewig wiederholt. Die Cocktailparties. Die Gespräche. Die halb betrunkenen, halb nüchternen Männer, die sich über Politik und Sport unterhalten. Ich weiß, wie ich mit ihnen umzugehen habe“, fügte Ashton an und seufzte. „Schließlich gehöre ich zu ihnen. Aber manchmal sehne ich mich danach, einfach nur an der Reling zu stehen und mir Zigaretten mit jemandem zu teilen, der nicht ,Teil‘ dieses immergleichen Reigens ist. Wenn Sie verstehen...“, seine Worte lösten sich in der Stille des Meeres auf, wurden Rauschen. Schaumkronen, vielleicht.  
Der Fremde nickte, als würde er verstehen.  
„Das klingt wirklich so richtig langweilig.“ Er stellte sich mit geradem Rücken neben Ashton und streckte die Hand aus. „Wir haben uns wohl auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt“, sein Lächeln hing alkoholschief in seinem Gesicht. „Aiden Jaremie O’Connor, sehr erfreut ihre schwerreiche Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
Ashton gluckste, reichte Aiden die Champagnerflasche und gab ihm die Hand. Legte seine zweite warm darüber und schaute ihm unverwandt ins Gesicht.  
„Mit diesem Namen könnten Sie glatt im oberen Teil der Gesellschaft durchgehen, Ihre Eltern scheinen einen guten Geschmack zu haben.“  
Er ließ seine Finger einen Moment länger als unbedingt nötig dort, wo sie waren. Die Nachtluft zerrte an seinem Sakko. „Ashton Fell“, sagte er schließlich. „Wenn Sie meine Zweit- Dritt- und Viertnamen wissen möchten, sollten wir uns einen wärmeren Ort suchen. Meine Eltern haben scheinbar versucht, das ganze Alphabet abzubilden und hatten Angst, dabei etwas zu vergessen. Zacharias kann ich noch anbieten, das klingt erstaunlich bodenständig für einen“, sein Mund zuckte, „schwerreichen Angeber wie mich, mh?“  
Bevor Aiden antworten konnte, hatte Ashton wieder nach der Flasche gegriffen, schwenkte sie prüfend und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Auch Ihr Durst könnte von einem von uns sein, Aiden. Sie müssen wissen, wir sehen nicht nur aus wie Arschlöcher, wir trinken auch wie welche.“  
Er setzte die Flasche an. Zwei, drei Schlucke.  
„Ist es Ihr erstes Mal auf einem Schiff?“  
Aiden hielt dem Blick stand, nahm sich noch eine Zigarette und zündete sie an. Er rollte sie einen Moment mit der Zunge zwischen den Lippen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Na ja, je nachdem, wie man Schiff definiert. Also auf einem Fischkutter ausgeholfen habe ich durchaus schon, aber so ein Schiff sehe ich zum ersten Mal. Ich war auch noch nie wirklich lange auf Reisen. Geschweige denn auf einer, auf der ich einen Anzug tragen musste. Schreckliches Teil. Und Sie, Mr. Ashton Fell? Für Sie ist das doch sicher nicht mehr, als ein Wochenendtripp oder?“  
Ashton beobachtete einen Augenblick, wie Aiden die Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen schob und musste den Wunsch unterdrücken, die Finger auszustrecken und ihm die Kippe nicht nur zu stehlen, sondern seine Finger einen Moment gegen die warme Haut zu drücken, die im Nachtlicht ein bisschen feucht schimmerte, da, wo er das Filterpapier benetzt hatte.  
Ashton blinzelte. Der Gedanke überraschte ihn nicht einmal. Aiden fiel schließlich genau in sein Schema. Ein Glimmen in den Augen, das von all dem sprach, was Ashton nie erlebt hatte. Nie erleben würde. Anheuern auf einem Fischkutter, zum Beispiel.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck, bald würde er für Nachschub sorgen müssen.  
Oder es bleiben lassen. Langsam wieder nüchtern werden.  
Wie er es hasste, dieses Brummen nach dem Rausch, wenn all die Farben verschwanden und nur das Grau eines übernächtigten Morgens übrig blieb.

„Dass mit dem Anzug“, hörte er sich sagen, „ließe sich sicher arrangieren. Es hat Vorteile, der Besitzer eines Kleidungslabels zu sein. Man kann die Menschen, die man mag, schön aussehen lassen. Schöner. Anders. Jeder schaut besser aus, wenn er maßgeschneiderte Schnitte trägt. Jeder sieht gut aus, wenn ich meine Finger am Maßband hatte.“  
Er wusste, dass es arrogant klang. Er wusste auch, dass er Recht hatte. Seine Stimme wurde sanfter.  
„Nun. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich einen solchen Trip wohl jedes Wochenende machen. Jeden Tag vielleicht, ja. Aber normalerweise ist mir das zu viel Aufwand. Ich schicke andere. Aber ein paar Hände schütteln auf dem Schiff der Superlative? Das kann selbst ich nicht ausschlagen“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlicher Weise klingt mein eigenes Leben sehr viel weniger aufregend, als auf einem Fischkutter zu schufften. Das muss harte Arbeit gewesen sein.“  
Aiden schaute Ashton mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Und ließ ein zischendes Lachen hören.  
„Sie sind der Besitzer einer Bekleidungsfirma? Das erklärt einiges. Und wie bitte sollte ich so einen feines Stöffchen bezahlen? Mit einer Niere? Selbst die würde mir wahrscheinlich nur einen halben Ärmel bringen.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Und was den Kutter betrifft: Ja es war anstrengend, deshalb habe ich mich auch ganz schnell nach etwas anderem umgesehen.“ Er zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. „Ich habe gefühlt schon in jedem Job gearbeitet.“  
Wie häufig war Ashtons Mund schneller als sein Kopf. „Nun, es gibt viele Arten, um für Kleidung zu bezahlen, Mister O’Connor. Eine Niere. Whisky. Gesellschaft“, er schickte ein pfeilschnelles Lachen hinterher und hielt Aiden die Champagnerflasche hin.  
„Aber ich wette, Sie würde Weiß gut kleiden. Vielleicht ein Frack, etwas Klassisches. Leicht tailliert, sogar. Ein wenig androgyn. Gerade genug, um einen kleinen Skandal zu provozieren.“  
Ein Skandal, dachte Ashton, war auch die Weise, wie sich Aidens Lippen um die Zigarette schlossen.  
Er brauchte nicht sonderlich viel Fantasie dafür, sich anderes auszumalen. Wenn es ihm an etwas (außer Geld) noch nie gemangelt hatte, dann war es Fantasie.  
Ein wilder Geist in einer wilden Welt, die sich ihm gegenüber so langweilig wie irgendwie möglich präsentierte.  
Er war sich sicher: Wenn er nur tief genug grub, würde er sie finden.  
Die Welt, die sich innerhalb der Welt verbarg.  
Die ihm mehr bieten konnte als Party nach Party, Cocktail nach Cocktail.  
Er räusperte sich.

„Was war Ihre liebste Arbeit?“  
Aiden leerte die Flasche. Überlegte kurz.  
„Ah, ich war Kulissenmaler bei der Renovierung eines großen Freizeitparkes. Als sie öffneten, habe ich mir ein par Pence als Portraitmaler verdient. Das war glaube ich die beste Arbeit. All die glücklichen Gesichter.“  
„Sie mögen es also, andere Menschen glücklich zu machen?“, fragte Ashton zurück, die Stimme schwer von Interesse und Enthusiasmus. „Das gefällt mir. Es ist vermutlich das einzige, was mir Freude an meiner Arbeit macht. Ab und an mal jemanden zu sehen, der mehr als nur ein Kopfnicken für Seide übrig hat, mehr als nur eine Augenbraue für Samt. Es passiert viel zu selten.“  
Er machte eine Pause und seufzte wieder. Ließ seinen Blick über die weiße Farbe der Reling streichen, hinauf aufs Meer.  
Nun, vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn er häufiger wirklich da war, da, wenn jemand seine Kleidung anprobierte. Da, wenn es wirklich eine Rolle spielte.  
Häufig verbrachte er diese wirklich wichtigen Momente in seinem Büro, oder in einem anderen Büro, umhüllt von Zigarrenqualm, den er mit der Hand weg wedelte. Und überließ die Erfahrung, das Augenleuchten zu sehen, anderen.  
Es war sehr lange her, dass er Spaß an seiner Arbeit gehabt hatte.

Seine Finger tasteten in seiner Sakkotasche nach einer Zigarette. Fand keine. Mit einem Lächeln streckte er die Hand aus.  
„Außer, Sie würden es vorziehen, wenn ich ginge. Ich kann mich auch zurück in diese Masse an quasselnden Mündern verziehen und dort noch ein paar Brandy trinken, bevor ich in meine Kabine taumel. Aber ich gebe zu, Ihre Geschichten über Kulissen und Fischkutter ziehe ich dem Geschwätz über Wirtschaft und Politik vor.“  
Aiden nickte und reichte Ashton die Zigarette aus seinem Mund.  
„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dass wir teilen. Der arme Mann hat nämlich nicht mehr so viele.“ Kurz überlegte er. „Aber irgendwo aufwärmen, würde meinen Händen sehr gut tun.“ Er grinste.  
„Die Wahl liegt bei Ihnen. Lieber ein Plausch in Ihrer Suite, oder eine richtige Feier, die das Blut in Wallung bringt?“, sagte Aiden.  
Ohne Zögern griff Ashton nach der ihm angebotenen Zigarette. Vielleicht berührten sich ihre Finger dabei ganz leicht, wer wusste das schon.  
Sie schmeckte nach Asche und Rauch und nach etwas, was ihm völlig fremd war.  
Ein bisschen nach Tannennadeln, nach Schwefel und Dunst und.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und schloss die Augen, bevor er Aiden antwortete.  
Unter seinen Lidern zuckte eine Welt. Eine, der er nicht erkannte, die verzerrt war und taumelte und fiel.  
Und auf beiden Füßen landete.  
Alles an ihm fühlte sich schwer an, als er die Augen wieder öffnete.  
„Nun“, sagte er, auch seine Stimme träge. „Ich bin kein besonders guter Tänzer. Wenn Sie davon absehen können, dürfen Sie mich gern in Ihre Welt entführen. Oder ich entführe Sie in meine. Ich fürchte nur, diese würde Ihnen rasch langweilig werden. Es gibt dort nicht viel. Außer mir“, er zögerte, wieder dieses Pfeilgrinsen, das ein bisschen an den Rändern surrte, „und Whiskey.“  
Aiden begann zu grinsen.  
„Warum nicht beides? Ab uns zu muss man sich nicht entscheiden.“ Er nahm Ashton die Zigarette ab. Dabei strich er vorsichtig über die Finger des anderen. Genüsslich zog Aiden an der Zigarette, ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Komm, wir trinken ein Pint oder zwei. Vielleicht zeige ich dir, wie man tanzt und dann kannst mir zeigen wie ein Mann von Welt auf der Titanic wohnt.“ Aiden zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Das beste aus zwei Welten, mh“, machte Ashton und grinste ebenfalls.  
Seine Finger brannten von der scheinbar beiläufigen Berührung des anderen. Er hielt dessen Blick stand. Jedes Nervenende ein Blitz, der durch seinen Körper fuhrt.  
Rasche Bekanntschaft und schnelle Vertrautheit waren nichts Neues für Ashton.  
Aber das hier, beschloss ein winziger Teil seines Gehirns, weit hinten, so weit, dass er nicht sagen konnte, wo der Gedanke wohnte, das hier war anders. Nicht nur, weil Aiden zu einer gesellschaftlichen Schicht gehörte, mit der er normalerweise nicht verkehrte. Weil das hier ein Abenteuer zu werden schien. Eines von der Sorte, dass er sich erhofft hatte, als er das Ticket in seiner Manteltasche hatte verschwinden lassen.  
Aiden war das Andere.  
Und Ashton liebte es.  
Es war, als wäre er eine Motte und Aiden das Licht, als wäre er das Licht und Aiden der Schatten und als wären sie beide grau.  
Der Gedanke nistete.  
Er ging nicht weg.  
Grau. Eine eigene Seite.

„Das klingt nach einem sehr guten Plan. Aber vielleicht“, sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, „sollte ich meine Geldbörse und mein Sakko in meiner Suite lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass beides unter Deck angebracht ist. Oder?“  
Aiden lachte laut.  
„Da hast du recht, aber mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken.“ Er umfasste Ashtons Unterarm und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür. „Keine Angst, ich bin wohl der schlimmste Langfinger unter Deck und ich werde dich jedenfalls nicht beklauen. Komm, wir müssen ja auch nicht lange bleiben.“  
Ashton ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen, seine Gedanken laut und leise, alles schrie, war still und schwieg.


	5. Fünf

Er folgte Aiden die Treppen hinunter, weg von den verrauchten Stimmen, die über Warenwege und Gelegenheiten sprachen, weg von Frauen in Kleidern, die ihnen kaum Luft zum Atmen ließen.  
Weg, weg von allem Gewohnten.  
Vielleicht genoss Ashton es, dass der andere die gesamte Zeit seinen Unterarm nicht losließ.  
Sie liefen tiefer und tiefer in den Schiffsbauch, ein bisschen taumelnd, weil der Champagner in ihren Köpfen hockte. Der Champagner und dieser Moment, der sie auf seltsame Weise zusammengefügt hatte.

Ashton sog alles auf.  
Den Geruch nach frischer Farbe, den Lärm aus den Zimmern mit den Doppelstockbetten, so verschieden von der holzvertäfelten Einöde seiner eigenen Welt.  
„Ich hoffe, du hälst dein Versprechen und beklaust mich nicht. Das wäre eine Lektion für mich, anderen nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Und du weißt doch, wie naiv diese reichen Drecksäcke sind“, er grinste. Von nicht allzu weit entfernt drang Musik an sein Ohr. Wild, rau. roh. So anders. So gut.  
Immerzu lachte Aiden, wenn er die Stufen nicht richtig traf oder stolperte, weil ihm der Champagner so sehr zu Kopf gestiegen war. Er schaute Ashton von der Seite an. „Nichts an mir ist viel Wert, aber mein Wort. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht beklauen werden, nie.“  
Er nickte eher zu sich als zu Ashton und zog ihn weiter.  
Ashton wusste, dass er nicht viel auf ein solches Versprechen geben sollte.  
Er wusste, wie so etwas funktionierte.  
Manche Dinge schienen hier unten, in dieser anderen Etage der Wirklichkeit, nicht anders zu sein als dort, wo er herkam. Versprechen waren Schein und wenn man dahinter schaute, purzelten einem eine Menge geplatzter Träume entgegen.  
Wie oft war ihm schon etwas zugesichert worden, an das sich niemand gehalten hatte?  
Unzählige Male.  
Wie oft hatte er sein Wort gegeben, das Spiel mitgespielt, ohne wirklich zu meinen, was er sagte?  
Mindestens genauso oft.  
Er hatte kaum etwas an der High Society so sehr gehasst wie ihre Unehrlichkeit.  
Und jetzt zog ihn dieser Kleinkriminelle am Arm hinter sich her und er hätte allen Grund gehabt, ihm nicht zu vertrauen.  
Doch er tat es.  
Großer Gott, gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten und alle Vernunft, er tat es.

Der Geruch nach Rauch und Schweiß schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie den Raum betraten, in dem sich unzählige Menschen tummelten. Frauen und Männer, hier gab es keine Trennung nach Brandy und Babygeflüster. Hier gab es nur lautes Rufen, nur Tanzen, zur Leiber. Da rieb sich ein Pärchen anzüglich aneinander, da tanzten ein paar Männer Arm und Arm einen witzigen Reigen, zwischen all sie passte kaum ein Blatt Papier.  
Die Band, Ashton sah sie kaum, saß irgendwo in der Mitte, johlte, klatschte. Der Dudelsack bließ manchmal schiefe Töne.  
Es war wundervoll.  
Ashton grinste und griff nach Aidens Arm.  
Er wollte ihn nicht im Getümmel verlieren.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm, damit der andere ihn verstand.  
„Du sagtest was von Bier?“, er verstand seine eigene Stimme kaum. Ihm war warm und kalt und abenteuerlich.  
Das beste Gefühl.  
Das würde großartig werden.  
Aiden lachte nur kurz und nickte.  
Er klaute sich zwei volle Pints von einem Tisch. Das dort sitzende Pärchen reckte ihm die Hände entgegen, nickend.  
„Hier, das gute, Dunkle.“ Aiden prostete Ashton zu und trank in einem Zug das halbe Bier. „Das nenne ich guten Alkohol.“  
Ashton prostete zurück „Wir sind vermutlich die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, die nach einem Tausend-Pfund-Champagner Ale trinken“, sagte er lakonisch.  
Dann setzte er das Bier an die Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Zug. „Vermutlich würde sich die feine Gesellschaft da oben in Luft auflösen und uns Frevler nennen“, er zuckte mit den Achseln.

Der Raum war Rausch.  
Die Musik dröhnte und lief in Schaudern über seinen Rücken, überall drückten sich schwitzende Menschen in schlecht sitzenden Anzügen aneinander, umeinander.  
Ohne zu Zögern streifte Ashton sich das Sakko von den Schultern. Es war viel zu warm dafür.  
Obwohl er ohne weit weniger vornehm aussah, stach er noch immer zwischen der Dritte-Klasse-Meute hervor wie ein Pfau in einer Masse Raben; mit dem fliederfarbenen Hemd, bis oben zugeknöpft, den weißen Hosenträgern und der ebenso hellen Hose. Er strich sich durch die Haare.  
Noch ein Schluck.  
Alles war ungewohnt. Alles war gut.  
Sein Herz klopfte zu laut, das Bier war zu herb.  
Neue Wege, sagte er sich.  
Auch wenn sein Abenteuer nur so lang dauern würde, wie ein Riesenschiff eben brauchte, um von Southampton bis New York zu fahren. Er würde es genießen und vielleicht ein bisschen dafür mitnehmen. In die langweiligen, in die Weltschmerzstunden.

„Hols der Teufel! Das Leben ist zu kurz um nicht zu machen was man möchte!“, Aiden brüllte über den Musiklärm. Er wippte dazu. „Wie wär es, wenn du jetzt noch ein paar Knöpfe öffnest und aufhörst, wie jemand mit Stock im Arsch auszusehen? Mh?“ Aiden hatte kaum fertig gesprochen, da zupften ein paar sehr schlanke Hände an seinem Ärmel.  
„Hey, hey Aiden, was stehst du rum, komm schon“, rief ein Junge, ersten Bartflaum auf der Oberlippe.  
„Jaja“, Aiden zuckte kurz entschuldigend die Achseln und drückte Ashton sein Bier in die Hand.  
„Sekunde“, sagte er. Ließ sich mitziehen. Und tanzte.  
Ashtons Augen folgten jeder Bewegung, jedem Schritt, jedem Hüftschwung, jeder unbedachten, unbewussten Geste, die Aiden mit den Händen machte.  
Jedem Lachen, befreit, gedankenlos.  
Ashton beneidete ihn. Denn obwohl er das Bier in den zwei Minuten auch schon um gut die Hälfte geleert hatte, war sein Kopf noch immer zu laut.  
Du gehörst nicht hierher, schrie er.  
Was machst du hier?  
Ashton hatte nicht vor, auf ihn zu hören.  
Nicht heute. Nicht hier.  
Nicht wenn das Lachen diese feinen Linien auf Aidens Gesicht malte, nicht wenn er den feinen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn sehen konnte, der ganz langsam ein paar Schläfenhaare feucht zeichnete.  
Nicht, wenn das etwas mit Ashtons Magen anstellte, weit unten, weit, weit unten, wie ein Säckchen Steine das leise gegeneinanderklimperte.  
Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten, dann löste sich Aiden und kam wieder zu ihm. Ein wenig außer Atem, die Augen leuchtend. Das Klimpern lauter.  
Es hallte durch jede Faser.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, Knöpfe auf, Stock raus, Hosenträger runter und dann tanz mit mir, keine Ausreden!“  
Bevor Ashton wusste, was er tat, hatte er die Gläser abgestellt, das Sakko achtlos neben sich auf einen Stuhl geworfen und nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes gegriffen.  
„Wenn mich meine Angstellten sehen könnten, wäre das ein mittelschwerer, nein, ein schwerer Skandal“, sagte er und öffnete zumindest einen Knopf.  
Vielleicht ließ er sich ein bisschen mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig.  
Er schluckte schwer und zog sich die Hosenträger von den Schultern.  
Er hatte längst aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, ob das eine gute Idee war oder nicht.  
Vermutlich war es eine ganz miserable.  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt. Den einzigen Tanz, den ich tanzen kann, ist ein historischer Gesellschaftstanz aus der Provence. Es gibt Grenzen.“  
Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete Aiden, was Ashton tat. „Braver Junge“, sagte er grinsend. „Jetzt vergiss, was du über deine Tänze gelernt hast und beweg dich mit mir. Na auf!“

Ashton wusste um Gottes Willen nicht, was er tat. Er versuchte, irgendwie seine Gliedmaßen zu ordnen, es klappte nicht. Also überließ er sich dem Chaos. Der Tanz war eine krude Mischung aus Rumgehüpfe, Händegereiche und irgendeiner absurden Form von Line-Dance.  
Nun gut.  
Nach einem Lied hatte er völlig die Orientierung verloren, hatte das Gefühl, das Hemd würde an jedem seiner Muskeln kleben und schwindelig war ihm auch.  
Es war ihm egal.  
Es war ihm so herrlich egal, weil er unter dem Vorwand des Tanzens ab und an aus voller Absicht nach Aidens Hand greifen konnte, weil er im Lachen des anderen Mannes ertrank.  
Weil die Musik nach eineinhalb Songs zu einem Kreisel wurde, der ihn ordentlich durchschüttelte und ihn auf der anderen Seite ausspuckte. Leerer und voller als zuvor.  
„Na Bravo“, rief Aiden. „Geht doch. Fürs erste Mal.“  
Ashton lachte über Aidens Lob, weil er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Spazierstock bewegt hatte.  
Einer aus Beton.  
Aber es schmeichelte ihm dennoch und er strich sich durch die feuchten Haare, bis sie in einem Winkel abstanden, der seinen Eltern die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte.  
„Mehr Bier“, forderte er. Aiden nickte, gehorchte. Kam mit Pints zurück. Ashtons Augen klebten auf seiner Hüfte, als er sich durch die Menge schob.  
Er nahm Aiden das Bier aus der Hand, grinste, setzte es an und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, es beinahe auf einen Zug zu leeren. Wenn er sich morgen an nichts mehr von alldem erinnerte, wäre es eine Schande. Aber der Moment war viel zu süß, um ihn nicht zu kosten.  
Alles davon.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache“, gab er zu und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, wie es scheint. Einigen der Frauen dort drüben“, er nickte in deren Richtung, sie starrten immer noch zu ihnen herüber, „sind die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen.“  
„So ists richtig, ein richtiger Zug“, lobte Aiden. Zuckte dann die Schultern, drehte sich zu den Mädchen um, zwinkerte. Sie kicherten. „Scheint so. Schade, dass sie mir zu jung sind.“ Langsam ließ Aiden die Augen zu Ashton zurückkehren. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt es hier. Wenn es dir unwohl ist, können wir auch gern wo anders hin.“  
Ashtons Blick klebte an Aidens Gesicht, in seinem Kopf zog er alles nach. Wie ihm die Haare in die Stirn zottelten, wie er lachte.  
Irgendetwas in ihm tat weh.  
Er wusste nicht was.  
Etwas sehr Altes.

Er wusste nur, dass plötzlich seine Hand auf dem Arm des anderen Mannes lag, während er sein restliches Bier leerte.  
„Ich lerne schnell“, kommentierte er und hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, verwandelte es aber in ein weiteres Lachen, bevor es peinlich werden konnte.  
„Ich mag es“, sagte er schließlich, sah Aiden weiter an und ließ den Satz gerade so lange zwischen den Tönen hängen, dass sein Gegenüber interpretieren konnte, was er wollte. „Ich mag es“, wiederholte er, „hier sehr. Es ist sehr anders als das, was da oben von statten geht. Es ist... echter. Da oben ist sehr viel Lüge.“  
Ashton zuckte die Schultern. „Und was den restlichen Abend angeht: Ich schätze, es kommt ganz darauf an, wie viel Bier du noch trinken willst und wie sehr du dich mit deiner ungelenken Begleitung noch vor diesen Mädchen und“, wieder eine kleine Pause, „und älteren Frauen blamieren möchtest. Ich denke, wir können ruhig noch eine Weile bleiben. Außer, dir ist nach Stille und Whisky und weniger Musik. Ich kann nur Klassik bieten. Andere Schallplatten besitze ich nicht. Und in unserem Zustand würden sie uns sicher aus dem allabendlichen Ball dort oben werfen.“  
Aiden zwinkerte wieder. Diesmal in Ashtons Richtung.  
„Okay. Noch zwei Tänze und ein Bier und ich habe genug für heute. Zeig mir wie deine Welt so ist.“  
Mit einem Ruck hatte er Ashton auf die Beine gezogen.  
„Und vergiss dein Jacket nicht.“

Aiden lächelte zu den Damen auf der anderen Seite und ließ seine Hüfte kreisen.  
Zum Himmel, das würde nicht gut enden.  
Ashton hatte sich nie Illusionen gemacht.  
Oder besser: Irgendwo zwischen dreizehn und fünfzehn hatte er für sich beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, sich einzureden, dass Susan Garlands Lippen wie Honigbonbons schmeckten, wenn alles, was er wollte, war, an Jason McFarlands sprießenden Bartstoppeln zu saugen.  
Natürlich hatte er seinen Eltern nichts davon erzählt.  
Vielleicht würde es irgendwann mal eine Welt geben, in der es egal war, was man begehrte.  
Diese war es nicht.  
Er wusste, dass die Weise, wie er Aiden ansah, gefährlich war.  
Und so wie der andere mit den Frauen gegenüber flirtete, war jede Hoffnung, die Ashton vielleicht gehegt hatte, ohnehin umsonst.  
Aber er war schon immer ein sehr, sehr schwacher Mann gewesen.  
Stark, ja, wenn es um Geschäft und Geld ging.  
Schwach bei allem anderen, bei Essen und Wein und Männern.  
Und hier schmeckte die Luft nach Tanz, das Bier lag schwer auf seiner Zunge und Aiden bewegte sich so, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan.

Ashton bildete sich ein, dass es dieses Mal schon ein wenig besser ging, wie er sich an den Leibern vorbeidrückte und versuchte, irgendwie den Rhythmus mit seinen Beinen zu fangen.  
Vielleicht war es auch Einbildung.  
Aber als die beiden Lieder zu Ende waren und er darauf wartete, dass Aiden ihnen das von ihm versprochene, letzte Bier holte, schwankte er etwas und seine Knie waren verdächtig weich.  
Blicke zog er trotzdem nicht auf sich. Zumindest nicht solche, die Aiden folgten.  
Ashton schluckte die Eifersucht herunter. Sie hatte keinen Platz.  
Und doch.  
Und doch.  
Plötzlich fürchtete er sich davor, in die Stille seiner Suite zurückzukehren.  
Was war, wenn sie sich nicht würden unterhalten können?  
Hier unten mochten sie einigermaßen gleich sein, sie versuchten es zumindest. Aber dort oben?  
Ashton schob den Gedanken beiseite.  
Er wollte, er wollte ihm keinen Platz lassen.  
Im Notfall gab es immer noch den Whisky, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es eine gute Idee war, nach einer halben Flasche Champagner und drei Bier, zugegebener Maßen nicht besonders starken, noch weiterzutrinken.  
So habt ihr es immer gehalten. Flüsterte es in seinem Kopf. Mit einer Stimme, die er nicht kannte.  
Ihr trinkt zu viel und traut euch doch nicht. Sechstausend Jahre und zwei Leben lang.  
Ashton runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann nahm er Aiden das Bier ab.  
„Ich glaube, du wirst meine Welt sehr langweilig finden“, sagte er schlicht.  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ob es langweilig ist oder nicht“, antwortete Aiden und lehnte sich etwas wackelig an den Tisch. Bevor Ashton reagieren konnte, hatte Aiden nach seinem Jackett gegriffen und es sich über die schmalen Schultern gezogen. „Jetzt muss ich dir leider folgen, sorry“, sagte er, ein Jungengrinsen.  
Ashton streckte die Hände aus, um den Kragen glatt zu streichen.  
Natürlich war das Kleidungsstück Aiden viel zu groß und es sackte an seinem dürren Körper hinunter wie ein unförmiger Vorhang, und dennoch wusch es Ashton von innen ganz weich.  
„Ich sagte doch, Weiß“, murmelte er, während er noch ein wenig an dem Stoff zog.  
Als ihm klar wurde, dass er die Hände gegen Aidens Brust presste, schoss ihm Farbe in die Wangen. Er hoffte, es würde nicht auffallen.  
„Nun, uhm“, er räusperte sich, ließ Aiden los und trank das Bier so rasch wie möglich aus, um nichts mehr sagen zu müssen und genug Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben.  
Plötzlich war ihm viel zu warm.  
„Nun“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „wenn du darauf bestehst. Aber sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ein paar Stapel Wilde und Gedichte und Platten von Tschaikowsky können kaum mit deiner Welt mithalten, fürchte ich.“  
„Das muss ich erst sehen“, antwortete Aiden nonchalant. „Ich bestehe darauf. Das ist nur fair. Ich bin ein Risiko eingegangen, dass es dir hier nicht gefällt und jetzt gehst du eins ein.“  
Er zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und zündete sie an. Danach hielt er sie Ashton hin. Ashton lächelte dankbar und griff zu, nahm sicherheitshalber gleich zwei Züge, bevor er sie Aiden zurückgab.  
„Nun gut, dann komm“, sagte er, stellte sein Bier ab und achtete penibel darauf, den anderen nicht nochmal anzufassen. Was schlicht unmöglich war, wollten sie gemeinsam durch die Menge entkommen. Also packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn sanft mit sich, wie Aiden es zuvor getan hatte. Die enttäuschten Blicke der Damen im Nacken.

Die Musik spülte sie nach draußen auf den Gang. Dort lehnten einige Jungs und rauchten ebenfalls. „Wir sollten lieber den Lift nehmen“, stellte er fest und dirigierte Aiden den Gang hinunter. „Natürlich der Herr“, sagte der und hakte sich bei Ashton ein. Zusammen taumelten sie über Gänge.  
Der Alkohol stieg immer weiter in Ashtons Kopf. Vielleicht hätte er das Bier nicht so schnell trinken sollen. Irgendetwas daran, wie Aiden ihn „Herr“ nannte, stritt sich vehement mit dem Rausch in seinem Kopf. Machte ihn warm und schwindelig. Viel schwindeliger, als ihm eigentlich hätte sein sollen.

Sie waren da. Ashton schloss die Tür zu seiner Suite auf. Es war ihm egal, wie viele Leute ihn dabei beobachteten, wie er zur Seite trat, und Aiden vorließ.  
Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.  
Er grüßte eine Dame, die an ihnen vorbeieilte, Miss Brown, wenn er nicht irrte. Sie war ihm beim Abendessen angenehm aufgefallen, weil sie über dem Gackern einiger blasierter Gänse die Augen verdreht hatte. Auch jetzt strafte sie die beiden nicht, wie alle anderen, denen sie auf dem Weg hierher begegnet waren, mit Abfälligkeit, sondern mit einem kleinen Lächeln, einer Augenbraue und einem „Angenehmen Abend, Mister Fell“. Ashton nickte nur und schob Aiden in die Suite.


	6. Sechs

Die Suite hatte einen Aufenthaltsraum mit schwerem Holzkamin und Polstermöbeln, einem kleinen Kaffeetisch, dessen geschnitzte Beine allein sicher teurer waren als ein komplettes Zimmer der Dritten Klasse. Außerdem einen kleinen Flur, ein luxuriöses Bad mit Wanne und ein Schlafzimmer mit breitem Bett. Im Aufenthaltsraum standen noch immer einige der Koffer herum, die Ashton hatte bringen lassen, bislang ohne Muse, sie auszupacken.  
Nur seine Bücher, natürlich, stapelten sich bereits in einem der schweren Regale, außerdem hatte er zum Umziehen ein wenig Klassik gehört und seine teuersten Anzüge in den wuchtigen Schrank gehängt. Auf dem Kaffeetisch stand eine Flasche Whiskey. Sowieso hatte die Suite eine kleine Bar mit sündhaft teurem Kristall.  
Jeder Luxus, also. Auch der Weg zum türkischen Bad und den restlichen Wellnessbereichen war nicht weit.  
Ashton hatte alles, wonach sich ein Mensch potenziell sehnen konnte, direkt vor der Nase.  
Und doch fühlte er sich fehl am Platz, sobald sie eingetreten waren; als hätte seine Zeit mit Aiden unter Deck seine Spuren in ihn gedrückt. Er seufzte. „Da wären wir also. Zurück in der Langeweile.“  
„Langeweile? Bist du irre?“, Aidens Augen waren groß. Er hatte sich das Jackett ausgezogen und achtlos auf einen der Sessel geworfen. Ashton schluckte jeden Kommentar herunter. Sondern betrank sich an dem Staunen auf Aidens Gesicht. Ein Jungenstaunen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Führung, Herr Fell?“ Aidens Augen glänzten. Und Ashton wusste nicht wohin mit sich.

Also zeigte er Aiden die Suite.  
Zeigte ihm das Bad mit dem gigantischen Spiegel und dem Marmorwaschbecken, die Goldfüße der Badewanne und die Handtücher, die so dick waren, dass man die Hand darin versenken konnte.  
Zeigte ihm das Schlafzimmer und die dicke Polstermatraze, die Verschnörkelungen am Bett, kleine Pflanzen und dicke Engelchen, zeigte auf den Teppich und öffnete sogar den Schrank, voll mit feinsten Anzügen, Fliegen, Hemden, Hosen und blankgeputzte Schuhen. Erklärte ihm, welche Kunstwerke an den Wänden hingen und blieb schließlich etwas unschlüssig im Aufenthalszimmer neben den Sesseln stehen, schenkte ihnen Whiskey ein, streckte den Finger, während er trank. Etwas, was er nicht getan hatte, dort unten, in der anderen Welt.  
Er lächelte wieder, ein bisschen entschuldigend.  
„Eigentlich eine Platzverschwendung. Hier drin könnten gut und gerne zehn von mir unterkommen. Aber wenigstens passen meine Anzüge in den Schrank und mein Ego ins Zimmer, würden manche behaupten.“  
Es war nicht so, als würde Ashton den Luxus nicht genießen. Aber manchmal wollte er ihn von allen Wänden krallen, nur um zu sehen, was dahinter lag.  
Aiden nahm den Whiskey und lächelte, ging zum Sofa, ließ sich fallen. Seine langen Beine streckte er auf eine Weise aus, die Ashtons Mund austrocknete. „Hier ist es schwindelerregend schön, danke für die Tour“, sagte Aiden. Schaute zu Ashton hinauf. „Hör auf, dich schlecht zu machen. Ist doch großartig, wenn man sich sowas verdient hat. Komm her, setz dich und erzähl mir davon.“

„Ich habe es mir nicht verdient“, sagte Ashton schärfer als beabsichtigt. Für eine kleine Weile stand er noch herum, bevor er sich zu Aiden auf die Couch setzte.  
Es hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes.  
Als hätte er dort schon einmal gesessen.  
Näher.  
Viel näher.  
Er schluckte.  
„Meine Eltern waren reich und ich habe das Vermögen geerbt. Sie hatten bereits das Label, aber haben zugegebener Maßen rasch erkannt, dass ich über noch größeres Talent verfügte als sie“, Ashtons Mund verzog sich. Auch das klang unnötig arrogant, war aber bloß die Wahrheit.  
„Es stand nie in Frage, dass ich das Geschäft übernehmen würde. Aber, nun, diese Welt“, er sah sich um, „war nie mein Ziel. Ich wollte Stoff in den Fingern halten und Menschen schöner machen. Aber das eine bedingt wohl das andere, schätze ich. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollen würde. Es hat Vorteile, eine Menge Vorteile, viel Geld zu haben. Du musst nicht auf Fischkuttern anheuern und kannst so viel Whiskey trinken, wie du willst.“  
Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und um Zeit zu gewinnen, schüttete er erneut ein. „Aber es vergeht mittlerweile kaum ein Tag, an dem ich mir nicht wünschte, etwas zu machen, wofür ich brenne. Buchhändler, zum Beispiel. Aber ich kann nicht mehr aus meiner Haut. Das ganze Drumherum hat mir meine Leidenschaft geraubt, mittlerweile repräsentiere ich nur noch, habe mit dem eigentlichen Design so wenig zu tun. Leider.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Aber es ist vermutlich unfair, mich zu beschweren. Ich meine, sieh dir diese Suite an.“  
Aiden trank kleine Schlucke. „Weißt“, nuschelte er, „erben heißt nicht, dass man das Geld auch für immer behält. Hättest es auch verprassen können.“  
„Ach manchmal“, sagte Ashton und schwenkte den honigfarbenen Whiskey im Glas, drehte es mal dorthin, kippte es mal da, schaute dem Gebräu beim Schlierenzeichnen zu. Ein fetter Film, der langsam zurück gegen das Kristall schwappte. „Manchmal habe ich darüber nachgedacht, alles zu verprassen, wie du sagst. Also nur heimlich. Nur abends. Habe mich ausgemalt, wie meine Mutter sich im Grab drehen würde, weil sich ihr Erbe nach Kuba abgesetzt hat und gemeinsam mit anderen Gentleman in einer Bar teure Zigarren raucht.“  
Er schmunzelte über seine eigenen Gedanken und ließ den Blick durch die Suite gleiten. Sie Aiden zu zeigen, hatte dazu geführt, dass er sie durch die Augen des anderen wahrnahm. All die Dekadenz. All die Wunder. Was für ein Hohn es doch war, dass zwischen der stickigen Plastikluft der dritten Klasse und dem Duft nach Holz bloß Papierscheine lagen, auf die irgendwo irgendwer lustige Köpfe und Zahlen druckte.  
„Du machst dich schon wieder schlecht“, stellte Aiden fest. „Du bist sicher nen ganz großartiger Schneider. Los. Designe was für mich, was würdest du mir anziehen? Na los!“  
Da war er.  
Der andere Modus.  
Den, in den Ashton verfiel, wenn er zu brennen begann.  
Den, in dem andere Menschen zu Formen wurden, zu Kunstwerken, deren Farben er in Konturen pressen durfte, um sie perfekt zu machen.  
Farben.  
Vielleicht war das alles, was Menschen eigentlich waren.  
Und er der Architekt, der, der alles in Ordnung hielt, wo nur Chaos war.  
„Gegensätze“, sagte Ashton nach einer kurzen Pause. „Manche würden sagen, Ästhetik beruhe darauf, passende Elemente einander anzugleichen und anzuschmiegen. Ich sage: Das ist langweilig. Wieso ein Dreieick an ein Dreieck fügen, wenn man einen Kreis drumherumschlagen kann? Perfektion liegt im Unperfekten... in Anziehung. Alles, alles funktioniert nach dem Prinzip der Anziehung. Minus und Plus. Kein Abstoßen. Pole. Pole und Kunst, alles nach dem gleichen Prinzip.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand herum und musste noch einen Schluck Whiskey nehmen.  
Musste.  
Aiden machte ihn ganz sonderbar.  
„Du bist... du bist ein dunkler Typ. Du trägst gern schwarz. Schwarz ist elegant, es passt zu deiner schlanken Form. Du bist Linien. Linien, die man unter keinen Umständen verhüllen sollte. Taillierter Schnitt, eng anliegend, alles andere wäre Barbarei, man würde dir und der Welt Unrecht tun. Keine Dekadenz. Du strahlst davon zu viel aus, von innen. Schlichtheit. Ein schlichter, aber enganliegender Schnitt. Eine dunkle Hose, nun. Ja eine dunkle Hose, aber ein helles Hemd. Creme. Weiß, vielleicht. Rote Akzente, nicht zu wild, nein, das passt nicht zu deinen Haaren. Weinrot, Bordeaux, ja. Ein Kummerbund vielleicht? Zumindest aber ein Halstuch. Ein Hut, ja. Ein Hut zum Empfang, aber nicht als essentielles Accecoire. Liebe eine Uhrenkette. Kein Gold. Silber. Besser: Platin. Vielleicht ein schlichter Ring. Eine Zigarette? Unbedingt. Ballsaal? Nur, wenn du keine Flecken auf dein Hemd kleckerst.“  
Ashton konnte nicht aufhören, Aiden anzusehen.  
Linien. Linien und Gegensätze.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören, dabei zu lächeln.

Aiden sah ihn an, wie er die Suite angesehen hatte. Funkelaugen, Jungengrinsen.  
„Platin?“, lachte er schließlich. „Ashton, ich bitte dich. Ich kann mir schon nichts von dem leisten, was du mir anziehen würdest, geschweige denn eine Uhrenkette aus Platin.“ Er zögerte. Eine Unsicherheit, die nicht so recht zu ihm passte. Ihn nicht kleidete, sozusagen. „Du hast nicht... du hast nicht zufällig etwas davon da, was ich anprobieren könnte?“  
Und Ashton brannte weiter.  
Brannte in jedem Wort, das Aiden sagte, entzündete sich an den Silben wie ein Streichholz. Ratsch, ratsch, ratsch.  
Er wusste nicht, wann ihm das letzte Mal etwas so herrlich egal gewesen war.  
Oder so warm.  
Bevor er den Gedanken bis zum Ende hatte verfolgen können, war er aufgestanden, leicht schwankend und das Whiskeyglas gegen die Lippen gelegt, die Stirn in Falten.  
Bevor er sprach, leerte er es. Stellte es ab. Auf diesem sündhaft teuren Kaffeetisch. Klack. Etwas zu fest.  
Egal. Im Notfall konnte er noch immer einen neuen kaufen. Aus der Portokasse.

„Nun, ich fürchte, das meiste aus meinem Schrank wird dir nicht passen“, er lächelte, auch wenn die Falten noch immer da waren. Tief und nachdenklich.  
Es war sehr schwer, nach Ashton zu fischen, wenn er einmal in diesem, nun, in seinem Teich gelandet war und schwamm. Tauchte in einer Welt aus Stoff und Seide und dem Geräusch von knisterndem Leder.  
Es war zu lange her, beinahe hatte er befürchtet, es nicht mehr zu können.  
Aber hinter seiner Stirn, da konnte er alles. Sah es vor sich, die Schnitte. Die Farben. Die Welten, in denen Herren Damen über Böden schoben, Hände in Hände und er lächelnd daneben stand, weil er nicht mit dem Partner tanzen durfte, den er wollte.  
Egal. Fokus.  
„Daher ist es gut, dass ich auch immer ein wenig für meine Bediensteten vorsorge. Es ist so jamnerschade, wenn Reiche nicht auf die Kleidung ihrer Pagen achten. Findest du nicht? natürlich findest du nicht“, unterbrach er sich, die Falten tiefer. „Aber es ist eine Schande, wie schlabberig zum Beispiel dieser Mister Ismay seine Damen und Herren um sich herumlaufen ließ. Kein Stil, kein Geschmack. Noch nicht einmal ein bisschen Eleganz.“  
Irgendwo in seinem Teich bemerkte Ashton, dass er schwatzte und Aiden sicher zu Tode langweilte.  
Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen, war schon halb am Schrank.  
Öffnete die Türen, glitt mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über Hemdsärmel und Hosenbünde und zog schließlich eine dunkelgraue Hose aus schwerer Wolle heraus, feines Fischgrätenmuster, kaum sichtbar. „Mh“, machte er, dann „tst“ und hielt sie Aiden hin, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann ein weißes Hemd. Ein Button-Down mit ebenfalls grauen Knöpfen und einem leicht femininen Schnitt, mit dunkelrotem Stoff unter dem Kragen und Nähten, die fein im Licht der Suite glänzten.  
Bevor er es Aiden reichte, zog er eine Schublade auf, suchte einen Moment und stieß dann ein leises, aber sehr zufriedenes „Ha!“ aus. Ein Krawattenschal, Seide, schwarz mit weinroten Elementen wie Ranken. Er würde vorzüglich an Aiden aussehen.  
Er musste ein wenig wirr aussehen, mit den noch immer leicht zerstrubbelten Haaren und dem Feuer, das seine Augen beinahe dunkel färbte. Aber das Grinsen war sehr echt, sehr lebendig, als er alles Aiden in die Hände drückte.  
„Wenn ich eine Sache von meinen Eltern gelernt habe“, sagte Ashton ein wenig atemlos. „Dann ist es, immer vorbereitet zu sein. Man weiß nie, wann man wen einkleiden darf“, sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Und: Dass alles besser geht, wenn man nur genug Whiskey hat“, er ließ Aiden mit der Kleidung stehen und ging zum Sofa zurück, der Raum schon reichlich alkoholverzerrt, aber warm. Warm. Überall.  
Aiden starrte den Stoff an. Ashton nickte in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. „Na auf, husch, husch. Nicht so schüchtern, zieh es an!“  
Und der andere gehorchte. Zog die Tür ins Schloss. Ashton wartete.

Während Ashton auf dem Sofa saß, in den Polstern versank und dabei Whiskey zwischen den Lippen fließen ließ, erinnerte er sich sehr genau an das erste Mal, dass er ein designetes Kleidungsstück aus den Händen gegeben hatte, an einen schlanken, großen Mann, Aiden nicht ganz unähnlich. Und darauf gewartet hatte, wie es ihm stehen würde.  
Auch damals hatte er gewartet, von einer seltsamen Unruhe bis obenhin gefüllt, kribbelig, wie eine Auflösepastille in Wasser, nur innen, ein Magen aus Blasen, sein Hals staubtrocken. Warten war etwas Wundervolles, zumindest, wenn es Erwarten war.  
Und ja, Ashton erwartete.  
Er wusste, dass die Kleidung, die er Aiden herausgesucht hatte, vorzüglich an ihm aussehen würde.  
Wenn er sonst nicht viel zusammenbekam, für so etwas hatte er ein Auge. Selbst angetrunken.  
Er wusste, wie sich das Hemd um seinen Körper schmiegen würde, nur leichte Falten an den Ellbogen, in der Taille, wie der Kragen gegen seine Kehle liegen würde, zu eng, sollte er den obersten Knopf schließen. Gerade richtig, wenn er zwei davon aufließ. Die Hose sanft ausgestellt, schmales Bein. Sie würde ihn noch größer wirken lassen. Noch eleganter. Sogar ohne die passenden, blankgeputzten Schuhe.  
Er wusste all das, er brauchte bloß die Augen schließen und konnte es sich vorstellen, Detail, für Detail.

Als Aiden schließlich nach einiger Zeit zurück ins Zimmer trat, war Ashton trotzdem nicht richtig vorbereitet.  
Es musste der Alkohol sein.  
Aber als der andere ein wenig, nun, schüchtern aus der Tür schlenderte, den Krawattenschal in der Hand und auf ihn zu schwankte, hatte Ashton sich und seine Züge für einen winzigen Sekundenbruchteil reichlich wenig unter Kontrolle. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man den bindet“, sagte Aiden.  
Ashton leckte sich die Lippen, nur einen Zwischenaugenblick lang und ließ seine Brauen wandern, das Glimmen in seinen Augen Flammen.  
Es war besser. Noch so viel besser, als er erwartet hatte.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck, versuchte, mit diesem die Hitze herunterzuspülen, die sich um seine Kehle legte wie einen Strick. Die wenig mit Alkohol und viel damit zu tun hatte, dass er das Geräusch hören, nein, fühlen konnte, mit dem der Stoff beim Laufen gegen Aidens Haut glitt.

„Nun“, sagte Ashton bloß und wusste, dass es nicht gut war, so nahe an den anderen Mann heranzutreten, tat es trotzdem, nachdem er das Glas abgestellt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht genau warum, aber seine Hände waren feucht. „Wie gut, dass ich mein halbes Leben nichts anderes gemacht habe. Komm her.“ Er streckte die Finger aus.  
Zeit stotterte unter Ashtons Händen. Rasch und geübt führte er die Seide um Aidens Kehle, schlug sie übereinander. Er hätte diese Bewegungen im Schlaf gekonnt. Und dennoch brauchte die Geste erstaunlich lang, seinen Gedanken zu folgen. Beinahe könnte er das tadelnde Geräusch seines Vaters hören. ,Du bist nicht bei der Sache, Ashton‘ hätte er gesagt und dabei das t in seinem Namen so verschluckt, wie er es zu tun pflegte.  
Das war immer Ashtons einzige Verfehlung gewesen, wenn es um Kleidung und das Schneiderhandwerk ging. Er hatte sich zu leicht von seinen Kunden ablenken lassen. Von Stoppeln, die gegen Seide kratzte, von Kehlköpfen, die gegen Tücher schluckten. Um nicht allzusehr aufzufallen, hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, auch bei Damen große Augen zu machen.  
Seine Eltern hatte er täuschen können, bis zum Schluss.  
Sich selbst?  
Kaum.  
Nie.  
Und jetzt stand er hier, der teuerste Luxusdampfer der Welt brummte sanft unter seinen Füßen, der Whiskey, das Bier, der Champagner, alles summte in seinem Kopf und er hatte nichts dazu gelernt.

Als er den Krawattenschal gebunden hatte, schwebten seine Finger diese eine Sekunde zu lang an Aidens Hals. Ashton war es gewohnt, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. Aber nur, wenn er die entsprechenden Signale bekam. Er hatte normalerweise eine recht sichere Einschätzung, wer ihm gewogen war und wer nicht, wen er mit seinem Feuer ansteckte, wer mit ihm brannte.  
Aber Aiden sendete gemischte Signale. Die Frauen. Das Flirten. Die Zurückhaltung. Andererseits klebte sein Blick an Ashtons Augen, waren sie sich so nahe, dass sich ihr Atem beinahe mischen konnte.  
Aber noch fehlten Ashton die Variablen.  
Natürlich war es im Grunde egal, ob er einen Dritte-Klasse-Passagier vergraulte und dieser verbreitete, Ashton Fell hätte ihn angefasst. Die wenigsten würden einem armen Mann glauben und die, die es taten, hatten sich noch nie etwas aus Gerüchten gemacht. Sie trugen sie weiter, aber nutzten sie nicht.

Ashton hätte sich gern einfach genommen, was er sah. Hätte seine Finger gern gegen den Puls an Aidens Hals gelegt.  
Aber stattdessen trat er einen Halbschritt zurück und musterte sein Gegenüber mit schräggelegtem Kopf.  
„Perfekt“, sagte er, vielleicht ein wenig zu leise, vielleicht ein wenig zu rau. Dann nickte er zu dem großen Spiegel an der Wand. „Schau“, sagte er.  
Aidens Augen wurden wieder groß. Er drehte sich.  
„Wow“, sagte er nur. „Das ist... und das bekommen deine Pagen?“, seine Stimme schmolz an den Ecken. Er bestaunte sich, als würde er sich das erste Mal sehen. Er war Linien. Ashton hinter ihm ein Kreis. Höchstens.  
„Für einen Pagen“, hörte Ashton sich selbst sagen, „wärst du viel zu schade. Schau dich an“, er trat zu Aiden an den Spiegel und bevor er seine Hände stoppen konnte, hatte er mal hier, mal dort an dem Hemd gezupft.  
„Nun. Pagen. Das Hemd, ja. Eine ähnliche Hose. Manche schwarz, manche grau, einige creme. Das Halstuch: nein. Aber ich dachte, es könnte dich kleiden. Und wie immer hatte ich recht“, das Grinsen zupfte seinen Mundwinkel nach oben und er zwang sich dazu, die Hände von Aiden zu lassen.  
Ashton überlegte. Brauchte nicht lang.  
„Behalte es“, sagte er schließlich. Legte den Finger an die Lippen und nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Behalte es“, wiederholte er, „und vielleicht schaffe ich es tatsächlich, dich morgen, wenn du etwas nüchterner bist, in den Ballsaal zu schmuggeln. Wenn du möchtest.“  
Aiden drehte sich um. „Was?“, fragte er. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Bist du irre?“ Nochmal atmen. Dann: „Das würdest du tun? Was willst du dafür?“ Ashton musste lachen und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
„Sehe es als Geschenk, wirklich. Ich hatte einen wundervollen Abend und viel zu viel zu trinken. Nutze es aus, so lange du es kannst. Morgen früh bin ich wieder dazu gezwungen, gute Miene zu bösem Spiel zu machen. Und glaube mir: Die Aussicht darauf, den morgigen Abend nicht allein in der Gegenwart all dieser schrecklichen Lügner und Proleten zu verbringen, ist Dank genug.“  
Natürlich, natürlich wanderte sein Kopf - nein, eher sein Körper - zu all den Sachen, die er sich wirklich von Aiden wünschen würde.  
Berührungen. Küsse. Haut an Haut und diesen Herzschlag unter den Fingern. Er hätte gern gespürt, ob das Pochen wirklich so rasch war, wie die leichte Röte im Gesicht des anderen vermuten ließ.  
„Okay“, sagte Aiden schließlich. „Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr du mir damit alles versüßt. Für dich ist es vielleicht ein Abend in Gesellschaft, aber für mich ist es ein Abend in einem Leben, das ich nie haben werde können.“  
Aiden lächelte und schaute Ashton lange in die Augen. „Wirklich, danke.“  
„Es ist nur fair, dass ich dir das zurückgebe“, sagte Ashton, ohne sich zu bewegen. Aber auch er schaute Aiden in die Augen, blinzelte nicht, lächelte leicht.  
„Ich sollte dir danken, dafür, dass du mir heute Abend eine Welt gezeigt hast, die ich nie haben werde. Diese Energie, dieses... Leben. Das gibt es hier oben nicht. Nur Masken und kluge Worte. Bedanke dich nicht zu früh. Du wirst es hassen.“  
Ashton seufzte.  
Und konnte seine Augen nicht von dem anderen Mann nehmen.  
Natürlich nicht.  
Aiden schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er antworten sollte. Er entschied sich für die einfachste Lösung. „Wann soll ich morgen wo sein?“, fragte er.  
Ashton wollte nicht, dass Aiden ging. Aber die Tür, die der andere mit seinen Worten aufgestoßen hatte, schloss sich nicht mehr. „17 Uhr. Treppe“, sagte Ashton also. Aiden nickte. „Bis dahin“, antwortete er und strich dabei gedankenverloren über den Stoff seiner Hose. „Gute Nacht, Ashton. Danke.“

Beinahe, aber nur beinahe hätte Ashton ihn gebeten, nicht zu gehen. Die Worte lagen auf seiner Zunge, drückten schwer darauf herum, doch seine Lippen ließen sie nicht hinaus.  
Es war sicher besser, wenn sie nicht noch mehr tranken, nicht noch mehr redeten oder lachten, denn dann hätte er für nichts mehr garantieren können. Schon jetzt schwamm sein Kopf in Flammen und machte es schwer, die Augen von Aidens perfekter Form, den perfekten Linien zu lassen, die von seinen Waden bis zum Knie, vom Knie bis zur Hüfte, die Hüfte bis zu den Rippenbögen, die Arme, Schultern, Brust. Kiefer. Wangenknochen.  
Ashton hätte gern gewusst, wie sie sich anfühlten.  
Jede einzelne.  
Er schluckte. Nun. Die Reise war noch nicht zu Ende, wer wusste, was die nächsten Tage, die nächsten Abende bringen würden. Aber er konnte es kaum erwarten.  
Dass sich ihre Welten wieder trafen.


	7. Sieben

Als Aiden gegangen war, schien es Ashton, als wäre die Musik aus seiner Suite entwichen.  
Also huschte er zum Plattenspieler, legte Händel auf und trank noch ein Glas Whiskey, während er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und halboffenem Herzen aufs Meer schaute. Ein schwarzer Tanz aus Wellen gestolpert, der ihn träge und seine Gedanken wach machte.  
Ashton war es gewohnt, dass er bekam, was er wollte.  
Er hatte sich schon beinahe daran gewöhnt und empfand es als aufregender zu scheitern, als wirklich Erfolg zu haben.  
Aber dieser Tag, dieser wunderbar überraschende Tag, hatte all das an Abenteuer geboten, was er sich gewünscht hatte.  
Erst war es ein Spiel gewesen, eine, wie er es auch über Kleidung gesagt hatte, eine unvorhersehbare Anziehung, Minus und Plus, Schwarz und Weiß, über alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten hinweg von einem Ende des Schiffes in die andere. Sie hatten sich gefunden, sich aneinander aufgerieben und sich dann Zigaretten und Alkohol geteilt.  
Sie waren als Gegensätze aneinandergeprallt.  
Wundervoll. So viel wundervoller als Gleichheiten, als Dreieck an Dreieck.  
Aiden, beschloss er an diesem Abend, war ganz Linien, ganz Kanten.  
Und er war weich, so weich.

In dieser Nacht geschahen zwei Dinge.  
Zum einen runzelte Ashton die Stirn, als er sich den Anzug auszog, ihn zusammenlegen wollte und dabei etwas Hartes in seiner Hosentasche entdeckte.  
Ein kleiner, runter, brauner Kopf, so abgegriffen, dass er wie ein Kiesel in seiner Handfläche lag.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo der Knopf herkam. Nur, dass er sich seltsam vertraut anfühlte, als hätte er ihn schon ewig gehalten.  
Ein hässliches Ding.  
Ein unbekanntes Bekanntes.  
Ashton konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihn wegzuwerfen und steckte ihn stattdessen in die Innentasche seines warmen, weichen Mantels, den er meist am Abend trug, wenn der Wind stärker wurde.  
Auch, als er im Bett lag und die Decke bis zum Kinn zog, konnte er nicht vergessen, wie sich der Knopf in seiner Hand angefühlt hatte.  
Wie als würde er hineinsinken und von einer anderen Zeit erzählen.  
Als würde er zu ihm gehören, als könnte er Wunden schließen.  
Nur ein winzig kleines Stück.

Zum anderen hatte Ashton in dieser Nach das erste Mal diesen Traum.  
Also, nein, nicht das erste Mal. Zumindest fühlte es sich nicht an, als wäre es das erste Mal.  
Es war ein Ruf, ein alter. Einer mit vertrauter Stimme, vertrauten Abgründen.  
Und dennoch.  
Ashton fiel und fiel und...

Und es begann so:  
Erst war die Dunkelheit.  
Keine Dunkelheit, als würde man das Licht auslassen.  
Mehr so, als sei man blind geworden. Als gäbe es nichts mehr. Als wäre es eine Stelle ohne Existenz. Eine, an der alles gestorben war. Oder an der es noch nie etwas gegeben hatte.  
Da stand er also, umgeben vom Nichts, von Allem, vom Anfang. Oder dem Ende. Es gab kein Oben, kein Unten, kein Vorher, kein Nachher. Nur jetzt. Und hier. Und nirgendwo.  
Und Laternen. Da waren... Laternen.  
Eine Straße.  
Silhouetten, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie näher kamen oder sich entfernten.  
Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die wie seine eigene klang, nur härter.  
Sie las.  
Sie las ein Gedicht.

Mein Herz pocht spät  
und durch mein Blut  
wandert die letzte Nacht und geht  
und naht so weit und ewig wie ein Meer.  
Nichtlandferne

Und das Nichts und  
Es war, als würde die Nichtsdunkelheit ihn anschauen.  
Wir sehen uns wieder, sagte sie. Flüsterte, schrie, antwortete, erwiderte.  
Wir sehen uns wieder.

Wir finden uns.

Und dann fraß sie ihn. Die Dunkelheit.  
Feuer in seinen Adern.  
Blut auf seinem Hemd.  
Wasser in der Lunge.  
Feuer.  
Eine Klinge.  
Eine Hand an seiner Kehle.  
Kein Boden unter den Füßen.  
Es spuckte ihn aus, leckte ihn hohl, durchdrang ihn.  
Hielt ihn fest.  
Wir finden uns, flüsterte es.  
Und dann sah er sich selbst beim Sterben zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedicht von Else Lasker-Schüler.


	8. Acht

Als die Nacht ihren dunklen Schleier zog, war es schon später Vormittag und Ashton bereute nichts.  
Der letzte Abend war so viel mehr wert gewesen als der sanfte Kater, der in seinem Genick hockte. Mehr als die Müdigkeit.  
Bevor er sich etwas zu Essen kommen ließ, unternahm er einen Ausflug an Deck, schlenderte, grüßte Mal hier, mal da.  
Rauchte eine Zigarette und versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er nicht darauf hoffte, Aiden zu begegnen.

Nach einem Frühstück mit Pancackes und starkem, schwarzen Kaffee, holte ihn die Realität wieder ein.  
Nun, um Aiden am Abend unbeschadet durch die Gesellschaft zu lotsen, brauchte er Verbündete.  
Es war nicht schwer, Molly Brown zu finden und davon zu überzeugen, dass er einen neureichen Unbekannten mitbringen würde und ein wenig Hilfe brauchte.  
Molly hatte nur gelächelt, genickt und ihm am Ende die Hand auf den Arm gelegt.  
„Das bekommen wir schon hin“, hatte sie gesagt.  
Ihre Wärme hatte seine Angst geschmolzen.

Anschließend hatte er sich das Schwimmbad und die Sauna angesehen, aber ohne ernstes Interesse. Stattdessen war er wieder an Deck gegangen. Hatte der Sonne gelauscht, die leise auf das kalte Meer sang.  
Es musste schon deutlich nach Mittag sein, bloß noch ein paar Stunden, bis er Aiden wiedersehen würde.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten.  
Er hatte Angst.

„Edler Herr, darf ich Ihnen ein Portrait anbieten? Nur ein paar Pence.“  
Ashton fuhr herum. Eine Stimme, wie Spinnenfinger in seinem Nacken, nach oben, nach unten, seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Noch bevor er sich herumdrehte, hatte sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen gehockt und wollte nicht weggehen.  
„Oh, der Pöbel“, grüßte er so weich, dass es seine Neckerei Lügen strafte. Dann: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Gesicht für ein Poträt habe, der werte Herr. Vielleicht eine der Damen dort...?“  
Sein Herz tat einen kurzen, aber heftigen Sprung.  
Aiden grinste sein Jungengrinsen. Sehr breit. Auch er sah aus, als hätte er zu wenig geschlafen und zu viel nachgedacht.  
„Ja, der Pöbel besitzt die Dreistigkeit.“ Aiden kicherte und wurde im gleichen Moment ernst. „Ich will dich malen, okay? Ich finde du hast ein wundervolles Gesicht. Schön, wenn auch nicht im traditionellen Sinn und interessant. Außerdem hast du in etwa zehnmal so viel Ausstrahlung wie die Frigatten da drüben. Jetzt setz dich hin, halt die Klappe und lass mich machen.“  
Ashton legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzlich, bis die kleinen Falten um seine Augen festsaßen und blieben.  
„Das Traurige“, sagte er nach einer Weile, „ist, dass das sicherlich das Netteste ist, was seit langer Zeit jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Dass ich ein... malenswertes Gesicht habe.“  
Er schirmte den Blick gegen die kalte Aprilsonne und ließ dabei Aiden nicht aus den Augen. Es war, als hätten sie beide ein Geheimnis. Eines, das niemand ahnen konnte. Das nur ihnen gehörte.  
Ihnen und dem Traum, an den sich Ashton kaum mehr erinnerte.  
Wir finden uns.  
Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Also gut“, Ashtons Lächeln noch immer weich und warm. „Wo soll ich hin? Und wie lange muss ich stillsitzen?"  
Aiden seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, dirigierte Ashton auf eine der Liegen.  
„Sitz aufrecht, das Kinn etwas höher. Nein, nicht als wärst du eins dieser hochnäsigen Arschlöcher. Ja, genau so und lächle, so wie gestern, als du mich eingekleidet hast. Ja, jetzt schau nicht so, ich hab mir den Blick gemerkt. Und jetzt bleib still. Reden und Atmen sind erlaubt, aber nicht bewegen.“  
Ashton genoss, wie Aiden ihn herumkommandierte.  
Es war selten genug, dass jemand wagte, ihm gegenüber derart selbstbewusst aufzutreten.  
Er hatte es oft erlebt.  
Damen, die ihren Kopf hoch und ihre Haare kurz trugen, die ihre Männer an den Armen führten, sie wurden schwach und weich, wenn sie ihm gegenüberstanden und kleinlaut nach seiner neusten Kollektion fragten. Nach Fellen und Seide und wie viel wohl seine neue Mode kosten würde.  
Herren, die knallharte Deals an knallharten Holzbars aushandelten. Auch sie wurden ein wenig kleiner, wenn sie ihn sahen. Der Neid fraß sie ganz hohl.  
Wie konnte ein so unscheinbarer, leicht dicklicher, weißblonder, spitznasiger Schotte ihnen das wegnehmen, was sie begehrten? Geld. Die Aufmerksamkeit eben jener wunderbarer Frauen!  
Viele begegneten ihm mit Hass.  
Und wenn sie merkten, dass dieser an ihm abzuperlen schien wie, nun, woran auch immer Wasser abzuperlen pflegte, dann verfielen auch sie in diese Art Bewunderung.

Aiden war anders. Aiden mit seinen Kanten und Linien und seiner interessierten, aber leicht neckenden Art. Der ihn nicht zu ernst nahm, der sich nichts aus den Stoffen machte, der sein Geld eher als Grund nahm, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Der ihn mit einer Intensität studierte, dass Ashton sich ganz nackt fühlte.  
Innendrin.  
Mitten in seinem hellblauen Anzug zwischen all diesen feinen Leuten.  
Ashton wusste nicht, wann ihn das letzte Mal jemand so angesehen hatte. Es war, als verschwinde er vor Aidens Augen, um auf Papier wiederzuerscheinen.  
Wahrer. Klarer.  
Es war nicht unangenehm.  
Und es machte ihm ein bisschen Angst.  
Es war, als würde Aiden ihn kennen. Nicht nur so, wie er hier saß.  
Sondern jede Faser, jeden Strich.  
Als würde endlich, endlich jemand hinter all das schauen, was er vor sich, um sich aufgeschichtet hatte.  
Und Ashton fürchtete, was Aiden dahinter finden würde.  
Die Angst zu versagen, vielleicht.  
Die Angst, nichts ausrichten zu können in der Welt, obwohl er weit oben stand und mehr genoss als die meisten anderen.  
Die Angst, die Welt und ihren Kern eben nie ganz erreichen zu können, ganz gleich, wie oft man die Hand ausstreckte.  
Die Angst, im Grunde ganz und gar egal zu sein.  
Ashton schluckte und musste aufpassen, dass sein Lächeln nicht zu einer Grimasse gefror.

Aiden schaute von seinem Zeichenblock auf.  
Ashton hob kurz die Schultern. „Entschuldige, ich bin das nicht geübt. Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast oder... Ich bin sicher kein besonders angenehmes Modell. Stillsitzen konnte ich noch nie gut.“  
Wieder verdrehte Aiden die Augen. „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Du machst das klasse.“  
Kurz schaute Aiden prüfend auf sein Papier. „Es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber wenn du dann aufhörst, dich selbst niederzumachen, dann schau es dir an.“ Er hielt Ashton sein Skizzenbuch hin.

Aiden hatte ihn getroffen.  
Nicht unbedingt nur, wie er aussah.  
Sondern wie er war.  
Dieses Jungenhafte, das es ihm erlaubte, Kleidung zu schaffen, die anderen kein ,Apart‘ sondern ein ,Wow‘ entlockte. Das in jedem seiner ernstgemeinten Lächeln saß und seine Augen glitzern ließ. Dieses verborgene Früher, das nie hatte erwachsen werden wollen.  
Ein Charme, der den meisten auf den ersten Blick verborgen blieb, nicht aber auf die erste Begegnung.  
Die Höflichkeit, hinter der etwas hockte und wartete, etwas Kalkulierendes, etwas Mutiges.  
Ashton hatte es niemals jemanden sehen lassen.  
Und doch kannte Aiden es. Kannte es, wie es niemand konnte, den er erst seit einem Tag kannte.

Aiden hatte seine Haare ein wenig kürzer gezeichnet, seine Haltung ein eitwas weniger aufrecht, seinen Blick ein wenig weicher und wenn Ashton den Kopf schräg legte, sah er etwas in seinem eigenen Gesicht, was ihm völlig fremd war.  
Zuneigung, dachte Ashton. Er hat mich mit Zuneigung gemalt.  
Nicht mit Neid, nicht mit Bewunderung.  
Ich sehe aus, dachte er weiter, als würde Licht durch jeden Strich sickern.  
Als wäre ich, nun, gut. Als wäre ich...

Angel  
Das Wispern huschte nur kurz durch seinen Kopf und trotzdem.  
Der Schauder, der heftig durch seine Eingeweide rann, schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.  
Gerade rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass er Aidens Zeichnung bloß angestarrt hatte.  
Er zwang das Schaudern irgendwo hin, irgendwo.  
Er war gut darin, Dinge in goldene Schatullen zu packen.  
Garn.  
Gefühle.  
Und nur das raus zu lassen, was einfach war.  
Einfach in einer Welt, die nur einfache Menschen schätzte.  
Eine Welt des Prunkes, in dem jeder seine schwarzen Stellen mit Goldpuder bedeckte.  
Ashton war ein Meister.  
Aiden hatte ihn erkannt.

„Es ist wundervoll“, sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme ein wenig zu sanft dafür, dass sie für jeden sichtbar an Deck waren und um sie herum das Schiff tobte und die Wellen schwappten. „Es ist wundervoll. Eine Schande, dass du dein Talent an so einem Modell wir mir verbrauchst. Ich hatte noch nie ein besonders beachtenswertes Gesicht“, er lachte warm. „Aber du hast es wirklich. Talent, meine ich.“  
„Ach, hör auf. Du bist wundervoll. Wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, würde ich dich gerne immer wieder malen, Ash.“  
Aiden betrachtete seine angefertigte Skizze einen Augenblick nachdenklich. „Aber danke. Du darfst es gern behalten. Vielleicht kann ich dich nochmal zeichnen? Weniger Trubel, vielleicht nach dem Essen bei einem Glas Whiskey?“  
Ashton lupfte den Mundwinkel, als Aiden ihn bei einem Spitznamen nannte.  
Eigentlich hätte er sich beschweren müssen, aber - es störte ihn nicht.  
Es gab dieser seltsamen Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen ein Wort, ließ etwas weg, was nicht zwischen sie gehörte.  
Ashton hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so dachte.

Er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, als der andere ihm sagte, wie wundervoll er sei.  
Wundervoll.  
Kein Wort, das er oft über sich hörte. Über die Kleidung, die er designte: ja. Dahergeredet von Frauen, die ebenso oft Schätzchen sagten oder Darling, ja.  
Aber nicht so beiläufig und doch so ernst, wie Aiden es zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
Sein Vorschlag, ihn später noch einmal zu zeichnen, allein, mit Whiskey, machte das mit der Hitze in seinem Kopf nicht besser.  
Es klang wie ein unmoralisches Angebot, Ashton wusste, dass es nicht so gemeint war.  
Aber das, was Aiden vorschlug, war beinahe noch intimer.  
Schließlich hatte er gerade eben, zwischen all dem Lärm und unter interessierten Blicken, schon tiefer geschaut, als die meisten. Tiefer als Kleidung und Falten und Fassade. Wie würde das erst werden, wenn er nicht von irgendetwas abgelenkt war?  
Und doch: Ashton konnte, wollte nicht Nein sagen. Er wollte Zeit mit Aiden verbringen, er wollte, dass Aiden ihm nahe war, natürlich. Er wollte, dass Aiden ihn noch einmal so ansah, so konzentriert.  
Er wollte.  
Und nichts an Ashton war so machtvoll wie sein Verlangen.  
Also lächelte er.  
„Wenn du mir bis dahin nicht müde geworden bist, wäre es mir eine Ehre.“  
Dieses Augenverdrehen.  
Vertraut. Irgendwie.  
„Jetzt hör endlich auf, über dich selbst zu sprechen wie über ein Stück Müll“, Aiden riss die Skizze aus seinem Buch und reichte sie Ashton.  
„Und: Die Ehre wäre ganz auf meiner Seite, Blödmann.“ Aiden schaute auf seine Uhr.  
„Ich sollte mich langsam mal schick machen. Ich will dir ja nicht peinlich sein. Dein Angebot steht ja noch, oder?“ Er schaute ein wenig zögerlich zu Ashton. Der nickte nur. „Natürlich“, antwortete er. „Gut“, sagte Aiden. Neigte den Kopf wie eine kleine Verbeugung. „Dann bis später, der Herr.“  
„Bis später, der Pöbel.“ Aiden grinste nochmal, hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß und verschwand.

Ashton sah Aiden noch eine ganze Weile nach, die Sonne am Rand seines Blickfeldes wie Butter, die langsam zwischen den Wolken in Abendrot schmolz.  
Er wusste nicht, ob es immer noch ,bloß‘ die Faszination des völlig Fremden war, die ihn an Aiden so sehr anzog. Natürlich war es das am Anfang gewesen, das Abenteuer, mit jemandem zu sprechen, dem er unter normalen Umständen nie begegnet wäre. Aber nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abend, dem Tanz unter Deck, dem Whiskey und der Art, wie Aiden ihn gezeichnet hatte - nun.  
Ashton wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er den anderen kannte.  
Dieser Gedanke saß in seinem Nacken, fraß an seinen Gedanken, den ganzen Weg zurück in seine Kabine.

Er war seltsam unfreundlich zu dem Pagen, dem er auftrug, sein Outfit zusammenzusuchen und ihm einen leichten Aperitif zu mixen. Nichts Starkes, aber hatte das seltsame Gefühl, etwas Mut zu brauchen.  
Nur zwei Fingerbreit, die in seinem Glas goldenen schimmerten, als er sie herunterstürzte.  
Ashton hatte Angst.  
Er wusste nicht, wovor, aber es schien ihm, als würde über ihm und in ihm eine schwarze, klebrige Wolke hocken, die sich mit jeder Sekunde etwas tiefer in ihn fraß.  
Und zu gleichen Teilen war er kribbelig, eine Vorfreude, die ihn leise summen lies, Chopin, als er sich umzog.  
Er hatte sich für einen walnussfarbenen Anzug entschieden, Wolle mit einem leichten Streifenmuster, dazu eine beige Weste, weißes Hemd und eine weinrote Fliege. Dazu, natürlich, eine Taschenuhr.  
Er rasierte sich, zupfte ein wenig an seinen Haaren, vermied es aber, seine Locken zu glätten, ein leichter Seitenscheitel, mehr nicht.  
Parfum, sicher. Nur ein Spritzer hinter die Ohren, auf das Handgelenk.  
Er war viel zu früh fertig, tigerte in seiner Kabine auf und ab.  
Zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Über das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, die Ahnung der Angst, die Wärme, die in ihm blubberte, wenn er an Aiden dachte.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten. Und doch.


End file.
